


Jealousy and Arrogance

by cafrye017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kiba Inuzuka, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sai, Multi, Omega Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafrye017/pseuds/cafrye017
Summary: Naruto is now a known Alpha and Sasuke a known Omega and they are together which pisses Kiba off to no end. Things happen, tensions build, situations develop.





	1. Rotten Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few other works with the A/B/O dynamic. I thought I'd tried my hand at it.

Kiba was angry, infuriated, absolutely annoyed when he looked at the blond bimbo of an Alpha with the Uchiha. The Uchiha everyone had assumed was an Alpha like almost every other male Uchiha before him. Itachi was a fierce Alpha, no one ever came near him, and yet Sasuke was an Omega. His suppressants must have been top of the line to cover the scent that now surrounded him, all sweet and glorious. He no longer masked it as much and he was a fuckin’ beautiful Omega that Beta and Alpha alike would have loved to claim as their own, yet Sasuke had chosen Naruto.

Well, that is what he had said and Naruto had confirmed it but Kiba had his doubts. There was no way, no way Naruto won Sasuke over without raping him into submission or something. Well no, he couldn’t have done that. He didn’t have the balls. Everyone had thought the blond was a worthless Beta before that one Tuesday. Naruto and Sasuke had walked in together after a long weekend, scents mingled together so tightly one would have thought they were a mated pair. All spicy citrus tang and sweet spring rain.

And here, a month later, they sat at the lunch table. Sasuke was leaning back, with his head on his bondmate’s shoulder, while sitting on Naruto’s lap. The Omega’s shiny black hair being pushed out of his face by the other’s hand and hooked behind his ear as he laughed at something the Alpha with wild, golden hair had whispered in his ear. Those slightly angled, almond shaped, silvery black eyes gleaming with admiration as Naruto continued to quietly speak about something while his own electric blue eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a smirk, a lone, long fang showing for just a second before he caught himself. The blond rubbed a hand over his mouth and then ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure his fangs had withdrawn.

Sasuke laughed again, his head fully tilted back before he faced Naruto and grabbed his chin, “My stupid Alpha, getting so excited you can’t even keep your own teeth in check.”

“Hey, at least my claws and eyes stayed normal,” the idiot Alpha mumbled quietly but Kiba heard.

His eyes changed too? That was rare and it infuriated Kiba all the more. It was said there were other types of Alphas out there, some called them Prime Alphas, other called them Ultras but Kiba didn’t give a shit. Their eyes supposedly bled to red, became more animalistic. Kiba’s eyes naturally had the elongated pupils to begin with, it had put him on the top of the hierarchy, yet he didn’t have an Omega or even a Beta to call his own. None would put up with him for more than a few weeks. 

A growl escaped Kiba’s lips when Sasuke then pulled Naruto’s chin toward him and kissed the blond lightly on the lips. The raven’s dark eyes narrowed as his sights turned to the brunette Alpha and glared. Naruto was the only one to get any positive emotion out of the Uchiha, everyone else got indifference, annoyance, or anger. Naruto turned his face into Sasuke’s neck as he ran a hand through dark hair.

“What’s your problem Kiba? Still sexually frustrated because your stupid looking face hasn’t won anyone over?” Sasuke sneered and Naruto just chuckled.

Kiba growled again and the blond just had to put in his two cents.

“Seriously Kiba, chill out. You’ll find someone,” Naruto added as he finally got his nose away from the Omega’s throat to look at him. Then he smirked again, “Well, maybe not someone as great as Sasuke, but someone.”

That just made him angrier, his fangs dropping, not as long as Naruto’s but long enough, “Shut the hell up, Naruto. You wouldn’t win an Omega like him in a fair fight. You did something. I don’t know what, but there is no way Sasuke would just choose you. No one even knew you were an Alpha a month ago and you supposedly presented when you were twelve.”

“What do you think I am?” Sasuke snarled, his shorter fangs showing themselves and his eyes looking feral. “A prize at the fair? A thing that can be bought with pretty words or mounds of presents. You asshole!”

“HA! Look! You don’t even defend your Omega, he has to defend himself!” Kiba scoffed in Naruto’s direction thinking he had won a few points.

But when he looked at Naruto, the other Alpha was glaring and something in him told him not to push anymore. The blond slid the still fuming Omega off his lap and put his fork down that had bite of spaghetti from his lunch. He stood and a snarl ripped from his throat that seemed to rattle the air around them.

“I don’t have to defend him. As you heard, he is perfectly capable when in comes to defending himself and he can do just as well with his fists, Kiba. Now, if you don’t mind, we would like to finish our lunch before the period ends. Maybe if you knocked your stupid knothead attitude down a few notches you might be more successful in your hunt for a mate, you douchebag,” Naruto growled and then sat back down.

Kiba watched as Sasuke slid closer to his Alpha and leaned against the blonde’s side as he took a bite of his salad. Naruto wrapped an arm around the raven and then resumed eating without even another glance in his direction. Did the blond not see him as a threat? Kiba was one of the top Alphas, all primal instincts, animalistic, and utterly dominating. Hell, dogs and wolves obeyed his orders without question and that stupid, unknown, ridiculous Alpha dared to treat him like this.

Oh, Kiba knew he was basically asking for a pissing contest but soon he would prove himself. Naruto, all likeable and friendly, he wasn’t a real Alpha. Naruto should be putting Sasuke in his place for calling him a ‘stupid Alpha’. The Omega, himself, had supposedly chosen the blond knucklehead for his mate-to-be. Sasuke should be praising the very ground his alpha walked on even if the raven had bad taste in that department.

***

Naruto walked down the hall holding Sasuke’s hand while looking at the math homework he had to turn in next period. He was worried. He had tried, he really had but math wasn’t his thing. Most normal subjects weren’t his thing. He did well growing plants, making stuff in shop and art classes, in gym, subjects that were more hands on, but not things that were so mentally taxing. It was like his brain just couldn’t deal and he knew he wasn’t fuckin’ stupid, just different. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to bother Sasuke as much as others believed.

“Here, let me look at it. I’ll point out the problems that need more of your attention and maybe you can fix them before the period starts. You do have a few minutes in between the first and final bells between classes,” Sasuke said as he extended his free hand.

“If you think so but I’m not very good at this even with your help. Damn numbers mixed with letters, decimals, and exponents and shit,” he replied as he handed to paper to his bondmate.

Sasuke looked over the notebook paper impressed. Naruto had made a few small mistakes but they just made the problems look messy. There were two that needed some major reworking though. He looked to see where the Alpha had lost his way and then smirked, exponents. He always had trouble with them.

“Well, looks like my tutoring is paying off. Only two problems need a total overhaul, twelve and fifteen,” Sasuke declared as he handed the paper back and they reached Naruto’s next class before the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period.

“Seriously! Cool, but what did I mess up?” Naruto replied as he squinted at the problems and mumbled to himself. “It’s the fuckin’ exponents, isn’t it?”

Sasuke snickered, “Yup. Sorry idiot. But hey, even if you can’t fix them, you’ll at least get a thirty-six out of forty. Not too bad.”

“Yeah, yeah, unlike you, who even in advanced math, can get a perfect on everything,” he mumbled.

“Naruto, you had a lot more to deal with growing up so there were other things that were more important for you to learn. You’re still doing better than you were in middle school,” Sasuke supplied as he turned to face him. “I mean, you are passing your classes by more than just by a few points.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Naruto replied and then looked up and smiled like an idiot. “Okay, well I better get in there and see if I can figure this shit out. Go to your stupid Brainiac class and play nice with the other kids, but not too nice. Then you wouldn’t be a bastard and that would ruin all the fun.”

“Shut up, Idiot. I never play nice,” Sasuke said in farewell as he squeezed Naruto’s hand and headed off to his class. 

As soon as Naruto was in his classroom Sasuke growled under his breath. Kiba’s attitude at lunch had really gotten under his skin. Acting all high and mighty, like he was some Alpha God among men. It was pretty comical considering most Omegas and the few Betas that had been involved with him weren’t happy about that fact. The male locker room had been full of rumors about his insane attitude towards them, like they were property to be owned and regulated. 

Naruto had never treated anyone like that, whether they were Omegas, Betas, or Alphas. They were all people to Sasuke’s Alpha. Even when Naruto had found the raven in heat, trying to find a way home during the lunch hour while hunched over in agony as his call to Itachi went unanswered, he never took advantage of him in anyway. 

No, Naruto had helped Sasuke into his vehicle and asked where he wanted to go or if he needed anything. He had done anything Sasuke had asked for or needed and nothing more, nothing less. Sasuke had ended up at Naruto’s apartment, his Godfather gone on one of his long “research” trips. 

Itachi had to leave suddenly for an emergency trip to one of the offices where everything had gone haywire. Information had been stolen and blame was being thrown around. With their parents gone, Itachi was responsible to get things running again and he had, but it had taken the whole four-day weekend. Sasuke had understood once Itachi had been able to call him after getting off the plane and could use his phone. He hadn’t dared call him during school hours.

Then, aware of the situation, Sasuke hadn’t wanted to face his heat alone, writhing on his mattress like the flames of hell were trying to consume every muscle, tendon, and bone. That is how he ended up in Naruto’s apartment and the Alpha had helped him through his heat in every way possible. Yes, there had been some physical exploits involved but Naruto never had used that against Sasuke or shared the information with anyone other than the new scent that now clung to his. 

That Tuesday, when Naruto and Sasuke entered the school holding hands, had been one to remember. Their scents had mixed like an exotic alcohol beverage, perfectly intoxicating and declaring what had most likely happened without them having to open their mouths. They were now known to be an Alpha and an Omega respectively and everyone had been shocked, some happily while others not so much.

That had been the day Kiba’s attitude had shifted into something almost menacing. He had been fuming. Maybe it was because he realized one of his best friends was competition or because, without prancing around like a peacock, Naruto had just entered the school with an Omega bearing his scent. A very rare Omega too, the only Uchiha Omega in the last few generations.

Sasuke wasn’t sure if Naruto cared about Kiba’s insults directed toward his own dynamic but if that knothead, Kiba, dared talk about the Omega like he was some sort of toy that could be won and passed around again, the Omega would deck him. Sasuke knew those insults, the ones towards himself had bothered Naruto also, but the Alpha trusted Sasuke to handle things but would gladly step in if Sasuke asked. If push came to shove, he would ask just so Naruto could show everything he was and knock Kiba down a few pegs. He knew he could do just as well even being an Omega but he did enjoy watching Naruto bear his fangs and claws. Sasuke had pride in who Naruto was, all that he was.

The raven entered his class with just over a minute before the last bell would ring. As he retrieved his homework and calculus book from his backpack the minute warning bell rang. Then he felt a tug on the back of his hair and growled. He turned to look behind him to see an idiot senior with an amused sneer on his face. His hazel eyes darted down Sasuke’s back and then he went back to his eyes.

“Hey, you sexy little thing, want to do something later?” he asked.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but didn’t move his eyes from the other boy. He appraised him and his stupidity. His messy, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and he somehow reminded him of predator that spun traps before sucking the blood from his pray. His foolishness lied in the fact he thought Sasuke would betray the one he was bonded too. Then he placed his hand on Sasuke’s that was curled over the back of his own chair.

The bell rang as Sasuke yanked his hand away and glared. He turned around when Mrs. Yuhi addressed the class asking how their weekend went and if there were any serious questions on the homework. A few students had simple inquiries and then they were told to turn it in. Sasuke turned to grab the homework from the person behind him and the guy grabbed his hand again before placing the homework in it with another disgusting smirk.

“Stop touching me,” he hissed as he grabbed the notebook paper roughly before passing it forward. He then turned his head to glare over his shoulder, “I am not afraid to beat you in the middle of class.”

The boy scoffed, “You could try.”

“Kido! Are you bothering Sasuke?” Mrs. Yuhi inquired from the front of the class as she retrieved the homework from Sasuke’s row. “He is not one for talking usually.”

“The Omega just doesn’t know his place is all.”

“I am sorry, Kido, but dynamics have nothing to do with calculus so your answer is not sufficient,” Mrs. Yuhi replied with venom in her voice. “Please stop bothering him. You have already been transferred twice because of your attitude in other classes. I suggest that you, my young Alpha, learn your place instead.”

***

Naruto left his math class biting his bottom lip. He was able to work on one of the two problems Sasuke had pointed out before the beginning of class. He hoped he had improved upon it instead of making it worse. His next class was physical science which thankfully dealt a lot with plants. He was doing well without much help in that one. Mr. Tenzo was also a reasonable teacher if you didn’t annoy him too much.

He entered the classroom and immediately checked the tomato plant and sunflower he was growing. They both needed a little water so he made himself busy with one of the small watering cans the class provided. He heard footsteps approaching him but didn’t spare the person a glance as he began to trickle some water into the flower pots.

“Your plants seem to be doing well,” he heard his teacher comment.

“Yeah, although the tomato plant’s leaves look a tad yellow. Am I overwatering it?” Naruto questioned.

“Maybe or it might be that it would rather be outside. I’ll let you take them home in a week at the end of the grading period.”

“Oh okay. I’ll return the pots after I plant them.”

“There really is no need, Naruto. Those supplies came out of your school fees so it will be fine if you keep them,” Mr. Tenzo replied as Naruto turned around to face him. 

They continued with small talk until Naruto noticed Kiba enter the room as the minute warning bell rang. His Teacher followed his gaze and seemed to remember something.

“Excuse me, Naruto, I need to speak with Kiba.”

“Sure thing,” the blond replied as he returned the watering can to the sink and sat down. 

He overheard Mr. Tenzo and Kiba’s conversation as he retrieved his science book. The other Alpha wasn’t taking care of his plants apparently, at least not well anyway. Kiba seemed annoyed it was being brought to his attention. He let their teacher know quite forcefully even after the bell rang for the beginning of class.

“Houseplants and crap like this are meant for Omega, Mr. Tenzo. They’re the nurturers and all that. I am an Alpha. I protect stuff, not cuddle it and whatnot.”

Their teacher’s brows shot to his hairline, “Is that so? Well, Naruto’s plants seem to be doing quite well and he is concerned for their well-being. From what I understand, he is an Alpha, is he not?”

Kiba turned to glare at the blond as Naruto tried to ignore the feeling of the hairs standing on end along his nape, “He’s not a normal Alpha. He is all soft and crap. I bet he let’s his Omega dominate him in the bedroom,” Kiba smirked.

“Kiba! That was uncalled for,” Mr. Tenzo warned. “What is wrong with you? We don’t discuss such matters in the classroom. Now you figure out what’s going on with your plants before your report is due or you fail this assignment. Your dynamic has nothing to do with it.”

Naruto turned to look at Kiba with hard eyes. What was up with him lately? They used to get along so well. Sure, Naruto didn’t exactly agree with his friend’s views on the dynamics but Kiba had never been this opinionated about it before, especially towards him. The brunette Alpha sat down at his desk in the back of the class and then smirked at Naruto. He tore out a paper from his notebook and then wrote on it with his green highlighter. When he lifted and turned the sheet of paper around for Naruto to read, blue eyes went wide.

_I bet you’re the one who takes it up the ass, that’s how you keep Sasuke around._

“KIBA! Principal’s office, NOW!”

Naruto turned his head and immediately hid his face in his arms folded on his desk. He wasn’t embarrassed because he knew it not to be true. He was so impossibly angry. He felt his top and bottom fangs extend and his claws were caught on the sleeves of his hoodie. There was no doubt in his mind that his eyes were a fiery red.

The blond Alpha felt someone touch the top of his head and he peeked up. Mr. Tenzo stood there and met his scarlet eyes with not so much as a flinch. He then looked back at Kiba who was finally done zipping up his backpack and watched his student leave with a steady gaze. Once the door slammed shut as the young Alpha left the room, the teacher spoke.

“Did something happen that I should be made aware? Kiba has really started acting aggressive recently,” he questioned.

Naruto closed his eyes and swallowed trying to calm himself but it wasn’t working as quickly as he answered, his voice an octave lower than usual and a bit gravely, “He’s been acting this was since I started seeing someone, Sir. I don’t know what’s going on exactly.”

“I see. Do you need a moment in the hallway to clam down or will you be okay?”

“Can I just get some water, please?” 

Mr. Tenzo nodded, “Sure, there is some bottled water in the small fridge in the back of class.”

“Thanks,” Naruto answered, closing his eyes again for a moment as he felt the heat leave them. 

At least that was one problem down. He claws and fangs refused to retract but those were a bit more normal and accepted in his agitated state. Mr. Tenzo began teaching as Naruto stood in the back drinking the clear liquid, hoping Sasuke was having a better second half of the day.

***

Naruto was head deep in his locker searching for his history book that he knew was hidden somewhere. It was crazy how easily books got lost in this dinky storage compartment. He heard someone lean themselves on the locker beside his and smiled as he pulled away from his own, his educational material found. As soon as he looked at Sasuke he knew something happened.

“Hey, what’s up? You alright?” the Alpha questioned as he dropped the book into his backpack, reaching out to the rigid Omega. Sasuke immediately melted into his hold, his head tucked under his chin, “Tell me what is bothering you.”

“Some disgusting Alpha named Kido grabbed my hand twice during calculus and I have just felt gross ever since. You should have seen the way he looked at me, like I am a steak for him to eat. Just need your scent right now,” Sasuke said as he bumped his nose against Naruto’s jaw to ask permission. 

Naruto tilted his head and guided Sasuke’s face to his scent gland so he could take his fill. He hated how some Alphas had been acting since Sasuke had come out as an Omega. The blond had claimed him, dammit, with Sasuke’s consent of course. He would have had it no other way. The young Alpha felt all his Omega’s muscles slowly relax and held him even as group of people passed by heading home at the end of the school day. The pair got a few looks but he didn’t care.

“Thanks,” Sasuke whispered. 

“No problem, but I know that isn’t the whole story. You at least threatened him, didn’t you?” Naruto grinned as Sasuke pulled away.

“I told him I would beat him in the middle of class,” Sasuke smirked evilly.

Naruto chuckled, “Such a feisty Omega. I love it.”

“I know you do, why else would you put up with me.”

“Well, you do have a sexy ass,” Naruto leered as he crouched down to zip up his backpack and shoulder it.

“Hn, yours isn’t so bad either,” Sasuke commented as they began their journey out of the school.

Their fingers intertwined as they headed down the stairs to the ground floor. Sai suddenly stopped them on the landing with a creepy look on his face. He looked from Sasuke and Naruto to their joined hands. The raven narrowed his eyes in annoyance while Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

“It is true, Dickless? That you’re the one that takes it up the ass to please the little Uchiha?” the socially inept Beta inquired as he squinted his eyes.

Sasuke felt Naruto go rigid and then heard the raising growl burn through the Alpha’s chest, “What the hell, Sai!? Is Kiba repeating that shit!?”

Sai shrugged not seeming to care about the threat growing in front of him, “He said that there was no other way any Omega would choose a weak Alpha like you. I mean, he might have a point. We all thought you were a Beta like me for five years. Plus, Sasuke acted like an Alpha more than you ever did.”

Sasuke wanted to shove Sai as far from Naruto as possible. He was angry for the Alpha as much as for himself, but he knew that would just prove Sai right. He let himself simmer and was not disappointed. Naruto’s eyes bled red, tips of fangs protruded from under his top lip and Sai’s eyes grew wide too late.

A clawed hand shot out and gripped around the Beta’s throat as he was slammed against the railing of the stairs, “Sai, I suggest you shut the fuck up right now.”

Naruto’s low, gravely voice drew a few looks from the people passing by downstairs but Sasuke kept ahold of his bondmate’s other hand to keep the Alpha grounded, “Kiba is just a jealous fool, do you understand me? He knows nothing. Has he ever kept a mate longer than a month? No, because he is ignorant of his own shit, thinks he knows everything. Now Sai, when I let you go, I also suggest you leave us the fuck alone until you can keep your stupid mouth shut.”

Clawed fingers slowly loosened their grip on the dark-haired Beta’s throat, then Naruto’s arm finally lowered. He snapped his fangs once at Sai to get him moving, and the male went scurrying back down the stairs like his life depended on it. Naruto’s breath was coming out in rumbling huffs. Sasuke quickly moved to hug Naruto to settle him down, his head perched easily on his shoulder.

“You good?” the raven asked as the weaponized hand of Naruto carefully linked with his laying over the blonde’s rapidly beating heart.

“Give me a couple moments, I don’t want anyone else seeing me like this.”

Sasuke nodded against the Alpha’s shoulder as he dragged them both back against the wall, and Naruto slumped against him. He watched as the blond closed his eyes and his tongue swept over his shortening fangs. The bad part of Naruto being the type of Alpha he happened to be was his emotional reactions tended to be more extreme. When he grew angry, he could destroy someone in moments if he lost control but he also felt extreme happiness and sadness too. Sasuke had grown up with Naruto being this way and never thought anything of it until he saw it while over at Naruto’s apartment during his heat.

Sasuke’s scent had no longer been shielded in any way by his suppressants when he reached the height of his heat cycle. They would keep him from conceiving but that was it and Naruto’s eyes had quickly bled to scarlet. His fangs had also dropped to the point that closing his mouth didn’t hide them. He had backed away until he hit the far wall of his room.

Naruto had already had a taste of Sasuke by touching and pleasuring him when he begged for it, but the Alpha didn’t want to do anything the Omega didn’t wish for. He had told Sasuke so and that he would leave if the raven didn’t want this. If he didn’t want to mate, if he wasn’t ready for that because that was the only thing that would sate his feverish body now. 

Sasuke had agreed to it knowing that Naruto was as untouched in this area as he was. They had been friends for so long, always drawn to each other in ways they didn’t understand. And Naruto, even in his state, had been as gentle as possible even if he had had been somewhat dominating. Sasuke had never felt used or abused. 

Sasuke had already been wet and ready from every way Naruto had taken care of his sexual needs before that moment. When the Alpha had entered him there was no pain, just wonderful and pleasurable relief. The Omega’s back had arched as he heard Naruto’s growl of appreciation when he buried himself to the hilt. 

Sasuke remembered watching with glazed eyes as tan, coiled muscles moved and tensed with each thrust, feeling claws prick the skin of his hips as Naruto held him down to fuck him hard. The Omega knew the Alpha was still holding back when the blond head leaned forward to bury his face in the raven’s neck, one hand leaving his hip to grip the top of the headboard. He heard the wood creak and tear as claws dug in, Naruto praising him with curses in between.

Sasuke had sunk his own clawed fingers into damp, golden hair and rocked his hips to please the Alpha that currently mounted him. It felt so good, so perfect and he couldn’t picture doing this with anyone else. Then Naruto had let his sharpened canines just graze over Sasuke’s scent glands and the Omega’s head had flown back, eyes wide, pupils blown as he came between them, his entire body trembling. With one last, almost violent, thrust, Naruto had followed him coming deep inside and snarling as his hand left the headboard and slammed into the mattress.

The Alpha had stayed above him, breaths heaving out of a fanged mouth, his own body shaking as he tried to calm himself. Naruto had denied himself a knot and a claiming bite. He had only done what Sasuke had asked and the raven had grabbed the back of the blonde’s neck with trembling arms to kiss him deep and long in gratitude. He was never going to trust another Alpha like Naruto, and he knew it. There would be no one else and that day he had also promised to keep Naruto’s secrets as well as he knew Naruto would keep his. 

They had fucked several more times after that until his heat left him, Naruto only knotting him when Sasuke had asked before his heat had fully subsided. Itachi hadn’t been happy when he returned to a Sasuke smelling of a heatbond but he had been somewhat relieved to find out it was Naruto. Sasuke had questioned his older brother about that fact and his answer was simply that Naruto was trustworthy. Sasuke was thankful and still was.

Naruto unlaced his fingers from Sasuke’s hand on his chest and hummed, “I’m good now, let’s go. Where are we headed today, my place or yours?”

“Itachi texted me right before I got to your locker that he needed to see me, so mine if you don’t mind,” Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded and they resumed their journey down the stairs, still holding hands. They did see Sai near the bathrooms before they left and Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk in his direction. The Beta still looked a bit shaken up. There were a few people that offered goodbyes as they left the building. The one they could have done without came from Kiba. They ignored him as they climbed into Naruto’s project of a muscle car.

***

Sasuke was currently discussing things with Itachi about the Uchiha business while Naruto was in the living room doing his history work. Sasuke understood why Itachi thought it was important he know what was going on in the company but found it quite boring. Itachi’s personality was better equipped with handling stupid people. Sasuke had heard Naruto’s ringtone go off twice and the Alpha hadn’t answered either call or even made the cell ignore them. He was growing curious.

“Would you stop calling, you ass, “Naruto mumbled as he phone began ringing a third time.

Sasuke was about to say something but Itachi peeked around the wall dividing the dining and living room, “Naruto, who keeps calling you and why are you not answering? Are they some other Omega trying to get your attention?”

Naruto kept his eyes on his work and scoffed, “Ha ha, Itachi. You know I would answer a call like that and tell them I was taken by your brother. I would announce it over a loudspeaker if I had to.”

“Then who the hell is it, Naruto?” Sasuke demanded with some annoyance. “They have to know you are with me, we did leave school together.”

Naruto grumbled a name Sasuke couldn’t make out so Itachi walked in the other Alpha’s direction. As the ringtone began to play a forth time, and Naruto had slammed his hands on the coffee table agitated, Itachi swiped up the phone and lifted an eyebrow at the caller ID.

“Kiba? Isn’t he a friend of yours, Naruto? Why are you refusing to answer?”

“He’s not answering, dear brother, because Kiba has been acting more like a disturbed, ex-lover lover more than a friend. Speaking of which Naruto,” Sasuke said, turning to the blond, “when Sai spoke to you, you asked him if Kiba was repeating the information he had shared. He had said that nonsense before?”

“In fuckin’ science class and he didn’t say it, he wrote it down and then showed it to me like a sign. Mr. Tenzo sent to him the principal’s office for it since he said something similar before while speaking directly to the man. I guess that didn’t stop him from acting like a bitch,” Naruto growled as he slammed his history book shut.

“Sasuke, what was said? I am not fully following this,” Itachi inquired, concerned with what could have the other Alpha so on edge.

“That Naruto took it up the ass from me as a way to keep me around,” Sasuke answered with a growl rumbling from Naruto.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Itachi responded with eyes hard and annoyed.

“I wish I was.”

Naruto’s phone started ringing a fifth time in Itachi’s hand and he answered, putting it on speaker, “Hello.”

“Hey, asshat. I am at your shitty apartment wanting to talk to your pansy ass.”

“I am sorry but you obviously don’t know who you are talking to.”

“Oh really? I called Naruto’s phone number, so whoever you think you are, you have Naruto’s phone. Just tell me where the fuckstick is so I can prove who the real Alpha is here.”

“Naruto is currently enjoying Sasuke’s company.”

“Oh, so he is at the bitch’s house then? Probably riding that good-for-nothing Omega just to stay in his good graces. HA! You should take a picture.”

Itachi glared at the phone like he was going to burn a hole through it, “Foolish Kiba, now I truly know you have no idea who you are speaking with. This is Itachi Uchiha, that ‘bitch’s’ older brother and I think it would be wise for you to rethink what you just said or you may be learning what makes a real Alpha.”

The call went dead and Itachi turned to Naruto, “How was that person worthy of your friendship. He is swine.”

“Trust me, he didn’t used to be that way,” Naruto said in his defense. “Why do you think I didn’t want to answer the phone?”

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat down beside him, reopening his history book to the page his homework marked, “Let’s forget about him for now. We have better things to focus on.”

“It’s sad that homework is a better thing to focus on,” Naruto commented as he picked up his pencil. “Let me guess, you got all yours done during your afternoon study hall?” 

Sasuke smirked, “It is a wonderful thing when you test out of required classes.”

Itachi set down Naruto’s phone on the coffee table and let the two teenagers get to work. Inwardly, he was still fuming at that sad excuse of an Alpha. How dare he insult his younger brother or his choice of a bondmate in such a way. It was absurd and ridiculous. He knew Sasuke was happy with Naruto because an Uchiha never put up with anything less than what they wanted. And no, it did not involve him demeaning Naruto in anyway.

***

Kiba snarled at his phone. Naruto had played him. He knew that idiot had made Itachi answer the phone because he was too pussy to talk to him. Maybe he would just go after Sasuke instead, prove to that sickening Omega what a real Alpha should be. He was sure he could get a couple others to help him out in that department. That Omega definitely knew how to make enemies.

Kiba smiled then as he let his thoughts run wild. He walked down the steps of Naruto’s apartment and almost ran into the Alpha’s Godfather. 

“Oh hello, kid. Were you looking for Naruto? He texted me a bit ago that he was at Sasuke’s,” Jiraiya grinned as he shifted the bags of groceries in his hands. “I bet we both can guess what they’re doing,” he continued while wagging his eyebrows.

“Oh gross, old man. I don’t want to picture that,” Kiba responded feigning utter disgust. “I like the female body much better.”

“I do too, Kiba,” Jiraiya agreed, “but it’s not like Sasuke is bad to look at and Naruto seems happy so who am I to judge.”

“Ah true, well I’ll get going. I’ll just catch Naruto at school,” Kiba said as he began to walk away.

“Okay, kid. Have a good evening,” Jiraiya responded in farewell as he started ascending the stairs.

Kiba climbed into his old pickup and grinned again. Oh, he’d be having a good evening soon enough. He had plans to make first and people to talk to make it happen. The truck started up with a rumble and off he went.


	2. Enemies Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****This contains an instance of bullying that may trigger bad memories for others.

Sasuke was walking back to the locker room after a very sweaty period of gym class. Soccer was no joke even if it was barely spring and frost had still remained on the field. His gym clothes and the hoodie he wore over them smelled rancid. He texted Naruto to let him know he’d be a little late to lunch so he could fit in a quick shower. Naruto answered back that he would be waiting outside the locker room doors.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his towel and his school clothes from his gym locker before heading to one of the shower stalls. The warm water was nice while he scrubbed himself quickly but thoroughly and then rinsed the suds off. He had even washed his hair, the manure put on the farmland nearby had made him feel extra foul. 

As the last of the bubbles were rinsed from the Omega’s hair something suddenly felt off. A chill had run up his spine and he peeked through the water running down his face suspecting a monster might be crouching in the corner of shower. There was nothing of course, just off-white tiles and the little built-in shelf for his toiletries. Maybe he was just high strung because of everything going on lately. He dried and dressed quickly and left the locker room, Naruto right where he said he’d be.

***

Kiba watched as the bondmates entered the lunchroom together, Naruto walking backwards while animatedly telling Sasuke some stupid story. The Uchiha’s head was tilted to the side in interest and then he grabbed to Uzumaki’s shoulder to stop him from backing into someone. The blond Alpha apologized to the Beta who should have been paying better attention and then they continued to the lunch line. 

The brunette Alpha waited for them to emerge out of the column of people and soon enough they came walking out, hand in hand, and headed to a table that had a few girls from their class sitting at one end. Hinata offered them a small wave while Ino and Sakura bickered about something or other as the pair set down their trays. Sasuke immediately picked up a piece of fruit from his tray and offered it to the Alpha like an Omega should, Naruto grinning before taking the morsel in his mouth carefully.

Kiba hated it. Sasuke, the bastard, that denied everyone so much as a look, yet the brunette knew Naruto had felt every inch of that smooth, pale skin. That blond Alpha also had the privilege of smiles and gentle words thrown his way from someone who had never shown anyone else that kindness. There was no reason he deserved it more than any other Alpha. That Omega would learn his place and that Alpha would learn he was no one special.

Kiba felt his phone buzz in his inner jacket pocket and pulled in out. He unlocked it and smirked at the text notification. He opened it and hummed. Oh, it was definitely something that made him grin. He texted back his thanks and then headed to one of the lunch monitors for a pass to the computer lab. He had more important things to do than to glare at the source of his annoyance.

***

Naruto had been aware of Kiba watching them and let out a breath when the male’s cell phone diverted the other Alpha from eyeing them like a bad stalker. Sasuke caught on, then smirked before moving and sitting on the Alpha’s lap. He straddled the blond, linking his hands behind the other’s neck. Naruto grinned and lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Can I distract you for a minute?” Sasuke coyly asked. “Kiba doesn’t deserve your attention.”

“You can distract me all you want but others may get a bit distracted by you too,” Naruto responded as his hands found the raven’s waist.

“Well, we could put on a show but the teachers that are supposed to keep us in check might find it unruly.”

Naruto chuckled, “Sasuke, when have I ever been worried about being unruly? Pranks are usually my thing but I can work with public displays of affection.”

Sasuke smirked leaning in and kissing the Alpha before nipping at his bottom lip. He loved the way Naruto’s eyes closed and hands squeezed his hips even before he moved down to kiss along his jaw and the strong column of his neck.

“Oh shit, Sasuke. If you keep this up, I am going fuck you into my bed after school,” Naruto breathily whispered.

“Who says I don’t want that?” Sasuke quietly asked as he pulled away from Naruto just to look him in the eyes. “Let’s go to that club that offers teen nights the third Friday of every month tomorrow. It will be the third Friday of March.”

As the Alpha looked at him, the Omega saw that the blonde’s pupils were slightly elongated, “Yeah, we can do that. I doubt the Old Perv will care. First though, can I have a taste of you now?”

Sasuke leaned forward again, exposing his neck for Naruto’s pleasure and shivered as he felt lips leaving wet kisses from his earlobe to collar bone. The Alpha’s breath was hot and marvelous as strong hands pulled up his shirt to slide slightly underneath. Sasuke’s eyes closed own their own accord until someone cleared their throat. 

“Boys, I am pretty sure you know the physical interaction rules,” Mr. Umino declared and the boys were both suddenly aware of the blushing girls at their table.

“We are,” Sasuke hummed, “but it looks like Mr. Hatake was enjoying himself,” the raven added with a smirk as the teacher he called out hid behind a novel he was pretending to read. 

Mr. Umino turned to look over his shoulder and glare at the silver-haired teacher, “Well, everyone knows he’s a pervert.” The teacher then turned back to face them, “Anyway, stop what you’re doing and finish your lunches or it will be detention for the both of you.”

“Because that’s never happened to me before,” Naruto mumbled sarcastically as Sasuke moved off his lap. 

***

Math had eaten away at Naruto’s sanity for the last forty minutes. He was so glad to be headed to physical science. He would look over his plants and enjoy their presence with not a single math problem in sight. Those were the things he was telling himself as he made his way to class. Mr. Tenzo gave him a nod in greeting as he dropped into his chair and let his head fall back.

It was Thursday, tomorrow was Friday. Sasuke and him were going out to a club on Friday. No teachers, no parental figures, just them with music, virgin drinks, and not a care in the world. Naruto needed that. Jiraiya was getting severely annoying, every time he said Sasuke’s name it was accompanied by wagged eyebrows or the like. Couldn’t the old man find some other vacation spot to “research” for hot women.

Just then Naruto’s phone made a tone that indicated a school alert along with everyone else’s already in class. That was odd. Since the warning bell had not yet rung, he retrieved his phone and did the familiar pattern to unlock it. Sure enough, there was a notification to check his school alerts. He opened it.

His eyes grew wide and his breath was knocked out of him. There, on his phone in a mass email, was a photo of Sasuke in the locker room showers. Only a few last suds being rinsed from his scalp, his eyes closed, hands tangled in his hair, and his entire body from mid-thigh up on full display. It just wasn’t possible, Sasuke’s deepest nightmare had become reality.

Naruto then heard a snicker behind him and turned his shocked face to see Kiba with the vilest smile he’d ever seen, “Look. Now everyone gets to see your slut of a bondmate as the pitiful Omega he is. No real curves in sight, all muscle. No wonder people had no idea what he was.”

Naruto was sure the other Alpha had said that to try to launch him into a fury but instead it made him rocket out of his chair and go skidding into the hallway. He heard Mr. Tenzo’s shout but continued sprinting down the corridor to the center of the building. Sasuke was in the library for his afternoon study hall. Naruto needed to get there NOW.

***  
Sasuke heard the alert tone on his phone and narrowed his eyes at the device. Why would they be getting a school alert over their school emails while in school. Couldn’t they use the speaker system? As he picked up the phone and bought it to his face, he was already entering his numerical passcode.

He pulled down the notification bar and clicked on the alert. His face lost all color as his eyes opened wide in shock. It was him in the shower a couple periods earlier. This couldn’t be happening. He saw every flaw his Omega body could ever have in that photo. 

The lack of curves, the sinewy muscles that he shouldn’t be able to develop, looking every bit the opposite of what an Alpha would ever want. His father had pointed it out almost as often as his lack of being an Alpha when he was growing up. He had heard lecture after lecture on how he wasn’t even a proper Omega but looked more like an inept Beta. All male Beta couldn’t even give birth, only fertilize a female Beta or Omega and then it was always said their young were weak. But Sasuke was an Omega that looked like a Beta so he was probably infertile his father had said, that made him utterly useless since he couldn’t fertilize anything. An infertile Omega, the ultimate insult to the Uchiha line.

Sasuke realized a second later, when the warning bell rung, that this photo had been a mass alert and his eyes started darting from one student to another. Hinata had her mouth covered and tears in her eyes, the Alpha across from him wore a sneer and was snickering, a group of Beta’s were showing the photo to each other and pointing out details that they found entertaining.

Sasuke’s breath started accelerating, his heart now hammering in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. He could handle so many other things. Throw insults, furious looks, and physical attacks at any other situation, but this was his kryptonite. Who did this? Why had they done this? He didn’t understand.

“SASUKE!” the raven heard yelled as the final bell for the period start rang.

Naruto stood in the entryway to the library and Sasuke didn’t hesitate to jump from his chair knocking it over, his cell flying from his hand to shatter on the floor, and he ran to bury himself in Naruto’s chest. He broke down as soon he felt those strong, warm, reassuring arms wrap around him, an anxiety attack finally making itself known.

Naruto was subconsciously aware that the librarian had yelled at him for raising his voice and was now questioning him to figure out what exactly was happening. None of that mattered with Sasuke losing all control of himself in his arms. The Omega was clinging to him like a lifeline. Tears were soaking his burnt-orange, long sleeve shirt with Sasuke’s panting breaths getting more erratic while Naruto backed up until he made contact will a wall and slid down it. He pulled Sasuke as close at possible to curl around him like a protective barrier from the world.

The Alpha tried his best to murmur reassuring things to the raven when he remembered his cell in his hand. He quickly speed-dialed Itachi’s phone hoping beyond hope the other Alpha wasn’t in a business meeting and could answer. The call was picked up on the second ring.

“Naruto? Why are you calling me during school?” the answering voice questioned.

“Itachi, thank the gods! You need to get to the school, to the library. Sasuke is having a severe panic attack. I am trying to calm him down but I don’t think it’s working.”

“Why isn’t the school nurse there? Does he need an ambulance? Naruto, what the hell is going on?”

Naruto closed his eyes to try to focus on what he should say, “I will not say what happened over the phone, Itachi! Just get here, NOW! Sasuke will not let anyone else touch him I am sure of and _I_ will not let anyone else touch him either!”

Naruto ended the call as Sasuke somehow clung to him harder, “Naruto, their all looking at me like I am a disgusting freak. My father was right, he was right, Naruto.” Sasuke couldn’t stop crying and Naruto was worried about the way he was grabbing at his chest with one hand. “I am nothing but an insult, a disgrace. Naruto, I am utterly nothing.” the raven sobbed in between hurried breaths.

“Sasuke, stop saying that, stop thinking it. Have I ever said that? Has Itachi? You are my everything, please try to calm down,” Naruto begged. “Come on, breathe with me. We will find out who did this. We will get it taken care off. Just breathe.”

There were now multiple adults including a security guard, the school nurse, the librarian, and Mr. Tenzo as he had followed Naruto out in worry telling his class to use the period as a study hall until he got back. They tried to reason with the Alpha currently sheltering the panicking Omega to figure out what was going on, but all they had received were glares and growls to get them to stand back. Hinata, a female Beta, had finally approached them. As discreetly as possible, she showed them what triggered Sasuke’s episode.

Everything went into a frenzy after that. The authorities were called because someone had not only hacked the alert system but had, according to law, sent child pornography through it in the form of a nude photo of a minor. That wasn’t the only problem, the photo had been taken within the walls of the very building they were standing in, one meant to educate all dynamics and protect all from these sorts of things. 

Itachi arrived ten minutes after Naruto’s call and when he saw the group gathered around Naruto and Sasuke he became even more concerned than before, “Can someone please tell me what is going on?”

Naruto heard the familiar voice and offered his unlocked phone to the older Alpha. Itachi walked through the group of adults that were demanding to know who he was and kneeled to take the phone from Naruto. His eyes narrowed and his fangs quickly became visible. From what he could tell, this had been a mass email, and not from Naruto in any way. The bondmates never had gym together and there was no doubt this was taken in the school locker room. He also knew Naruto would never do something like this to Sasuke, his little brother who was seeking comfort from that very Alpha.

Just as Itachi stood, two police officers entered with the school principal, Mrs. Senju. The woman looked livid and ordered the other adults employed by the school to get back to doing their damn jobs. She then turned to Itachi and narrowed her eyes.

“You're Sasuke’s older brother, correct? His legal guardian?” she questioned.

Itachi nodded before he asked in a hiss, “How the hell did something like this happen? This is appalling.”

“I am not sure, that it why we have called in the authorities. There are only so many students known to have the ability to get into the alert system to announce student elections or sudden event changes but they do not have the ability to circulate unregulated attached content,” the dirty-blind answered. “This affects Naruto too, though. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that, they are bondmates,” Itachi growled.

“No, that is not what I meant. Did you read the message underneath? I don’t think many people did.”

Itachi looked down at Naruto’s phone but he had already been locked out, “Just make a capital ‘N’ by connecting the dots Itachi,” he heard the blond advise around Sasuke’s quieting sobs.

Itachi did as told and the picture was lit up on the screen. He scrolled down and a snarl ripped from his throat.

“Naruto, you didn’t read this, did you?” Itachi asked the blond Alpha, his body shaking.

“No, I was too worried about the photos effect on Sasuke. Why, what does it say?”

Itachi shook his head, “I don’t think you should read it here. You may have been able to keep yourself calm so far with your worry for Sasuke keeping your anger overshadowed with concern, but I doubt that will continue if you read this.”

Mrs. Senju turned to look at the young Alpha now holding a trembling but quiet Omega, “I am sorry, but your statement, Itachi, confuses me. What exactly are you worried about happening if he reads that message? I mean, anger would be a normal reaction to such a thing.”

“Naruto’s anger can be rather explosive, ma’am,” Itachi said before leaning in a bit closer to say low and quiet, “he is not your average Alpha.”

Mrs. Senju thought through that statement but came to stand in front of the pair and look from one to the other. She then looked down at the student’s phone she had commandeered from a troublemaker in her office. She looked Naruto in the eyes and made a decision. Whoever did this, whether one person or a group, would have a price to pay no matter what, might as well give them what they asked for.

“’This is the loose-assed Uchiha whore up for grabs since he is claimed by a pussy Alpha who’d rather be fucked than fuck. He may not be much for an Omega to look at but I bet he’d make a great quick fuck or give a good blow behind the bleachers. Just let Naruto Uzumaki know if you’d like to borrow him for an hour or two, I bet it wouldn’t cost you much’,” Mrs. Senju read and then continued, “It then lists your phone number and address along with Sasuke’s.”

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s neck trying and begging his body to stay calm. That all sounded so much like Kiba but he knew he had help. Kiba had been across the school when that picture was taken and he wasn’t one with any smarts when it came to computers or hacking. There were at least three people involved, there had to be for this to have been done so fast. Today had been in first time in weeks that Sasuke had deemed himself gross enough to take a shower during school hours with his fear of someone seeing his body. It had to have all happened today. 

Naruto clung desperately to Sasuke as he felt that deadly heat rise from his gut like a flood of hellfire into his limbs. He felt his gums ache, his eyes burn, the tips of his fingers spark with pain. He felt that low growl build in his chest that signaled a violent end for anything that came in his way. That small part of his mind that was trying to keep it all in check finally gave, and the growl tore out of him like a declaration of war.

Sasuke didn’t even startle from his exhaustion even when most of the others nearby jumped back, excluding Itachi and the principal. Naruto slowing stood, holding Sasuke close in his arms and walked over to Itachi to hand over the now passed out Sasuke for him to cradle and protect. Naruto noticed with crimson eyes how many were looking at him like he was a ghost, a monster, a devilish thing that was never meant to walk the earth.

He no longer cared how many saw him like this, as an Alpha not to be respected but to be feared. There was another Alpha that was going to learn how right those people were, he wasn’t going even know what hit him. Naruto turned quickly and went careening through the library entrance before roaring Kiba’s name barreling straight for his physical science class.  
Itachi eyes were wide at the roar that exploded from the young Alpha’s mouth but became concerned when Sasuke woke with a start.

“Where’s Naruto, I heard him. What’s happening?” Sasuke demanded groggily as he pushed himself out of Itachi arms and stood. “Itachi! Tell me now!”

“He’s going after Kiba,” the raven-hair Alpha answered. 

“SHIT!” Sasuke exclaimed before forcing his exhausted body to catch up to the blond Alpha before Naruto did something he would regret.

Sasuke heard two other sets of footsteps hitting the tiled floor behind him but couldn’t care less. Naruto was his focus now. They had both agreed, Naruto would be there when he broke down, and Sasuke would return the favor when Naruto let his primal side take over. Naruto wasn’t too far ahead, but he was fast in this state with all his senses at their peak.

*** 

Kiba was sitting in his science class watching Mr. Tenzo teach but the man seemed distracted. Maybe he had seen the picture too. Oh, that was a hilarious thought. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to show his smug face again. He would have to endure a walk of shame every single day. 

In all reality, the whole class wasn’t paying much attention. Most were looking at their cell phones under their desks and making comments about whether those were the pair’s correct numbers and addresses or not. Yes, yes they were, Kiba had made quite sure. He knew enough people to find out Sasuke’s and well, he had been friends with Naruto long enough to have his already.

Kiba couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat. It had been so simple, so fuckin’ easy. Find someone in Sasuke’s gym class or who used the locker room at the same time, check. Find someone who was amazing at computers and hacking, check. And he had already been available to deliver the goods between the two. Too easy, the message was just an added bonus.

“Kiba Inuzuka, what is so funny?” Mr. Tenzo demanded.

“Sorry sir, nothing. My mind was just wandering,” Kiba responded with a smile.

“Could it wander back to focusing on you school work, please?”

“Sure, Sir.”

Kiba watched as the man continued to explain the different soil layers and how they pertained to plants as the brunette Alpha held his head up with his hand, elbow propped on the desk top. He found it about as interesting as a hang nail. Maybe he should take another peek at the few photos Sai had sent. Kiba hadn’t even used the best one for the alert to the whole school, just the one that showed as much of the Uchiha’s face as possible. He had to admit, he’d fuck him if he had the opportunity even with the Omega’s lack of meat.

Then Kiba abruptly sat up alert. That was his name and it sounded ten times worse than when his mother wanted to rip him a new one. There was no way, it couldn’t be him. But he heard another familiar voice yelling the blonde’s name advising him to settle down and rethink what he was about to do. Kiba turned shocked eyes to the door as the roaring of his name along with a few expletives grew closer and louder. 

He then looked to his teacher, and Mr. Tenzo stood frozen. That was a young Alpha and he may be an adult Beta but that roar promised pain. Kiba tried to bolt out of his chair when the classroom door almost went flying off its hinges. There stood Naruto with red slitted eyes, daggers for teeth, and claws that could tear through skin like butter.

_“KIBA!”_ he thundered, the windows shaking. _“HOW DARE YOU!”_ Then Naruto headed in his direction like a Jaguar after its prey. _“YOU LITTLE BITCH ASS ALPHA, WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!?”_

Sasuke then entered, “Naruto! You know if you tear him apart you are going to regret it!”

Naruto huffed and then growled, _“I wasn’t going to tear him apart.”_ But then he looked in Kiba’s scared eyes with a smile that could freeze hell over, _“I just need to know who and why because he took the jealousy thing way too far.”_

Kiba knew he shouldn’t but he now felt furious and with his fangs fully extended he yelled at the other enraged Alpha, “I am not jealous of your Beta looking Omega, you ass!”

Faster then Kiba could have ever expected Naruto had grabbed ahold of his shirt and shoulder, throwing him into one of the lab tables in back, _“You will never call Sasuke that or anything demeaning or disgusting again. You are an arrogant thing that doesn’t even deserve to be called and Alpha. Now, I am going to ask this and only ask it once, who helped you?”_

“Sai took these?” Sasuke’s voice said through Naruto’s growling. “AND YOU KEPT THEM LIKE TROPHIES EVEN AFTER YOU ACHIEVED YOUR GOAL!?” he continued as he held a cell phone, the cell phone Kiba had unlocked to peek at before Naruto came barging in.

Suddenly Sasuke was now on top of Kiba and decked him across the face with force that an Omega should never possess, “Maybe I should just let Naruto tear you apart but first, who was the other person? I know Sai nor you have the abilities to send that photo through. Who was it Kiba, tell me NOW!”

Kiba spit in Sasuke’s face, “Maybe if you didn’t reject Alpha’s like they were trash and knew you were below them you wouldn’t have made enemies for me to use, you slut! Tell me Sasuke, how do you think Kido feels about you now, huh?”

Sasuke punched Kiba again, “I hate Alphas you idiot! I was supposed to be one and then got rejected by my own father because I wasn’t. He so loathed me for what I am he made me take military grade suppressants. Why would I like any of you and what you represent? Naruto is the only one who has never made me feel like a piece of shit!” Then the next three words were each followed by another punch to the face, “I! HATE! YOU!”

Naruto then pulled Sasuke off but just so he could pick up the knocked out Kiba and throw the battered Alpha over his shoulder to drag back to the library. Mrs. Senju had called the two policemen back to look at other evidence saying someone else could handle the unruly students. Sasuke took Kiba’s phone as more evidence.

Mr. Tenzo stood for a moment after the door shut and then looked at his other students who had all crowded in the corner behind him. Naruto was a Prime Alpha, who knew? He had seen his eyes change but part of him had thought maybe it was a trick of the lights. Naruto had never acted anything like books say or documentaries about his kind express. Interesting. 

The period end bell rang.


	3. Just the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, leave comments even if it's just, "That was a fun read." They keep me motivated.

Sasuke held Naruto’s clawed hand with no fear, the Alpha’s other secured Kiba over his shoulder. Students came spilling out of classrooms with the bell and gave them a wide birth like a school of fish would give a shark. No wonder, Naruto still looked as feral as ever, but he was in control. Sasuke knew, he was sure those weaponized nails and teeth would never injure him. They wouldn’t touch anyone else either without good reason. 

A small growl came from Naruto’s lips when a random female Alpha came close to Sasuke as they continued their path to the library. She dared to grab Sasuke’s ass. The raven figured the girl was blind. He smacked her hand away and snapped at her with his own fangs, feeding off the aggressive aura still surrounding his Alpha.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” was the snarl that left Sasuke’s lips.

“I would listen to him. He already fucked up this Alpha,” Naruto advised, shrugging Kiba. “He’s definitely not in mood to put up with you.”

Her eyes turned to Naruto and she paled, “You’re Naruto Uzumaki? But that thing said, it said …”

“That I was a pussy Alpha that would whore my Omega out? Yeah, this guy is the one that said that. Look where it got him,” the male responded. 

The pair entered the library after Sasuke and Naruto scared off a few other students. They seemed to have taken that absurd email seriously. Naruto dropped Kiba, who was now starting to come to, at Mrs. Senju’s feet while she had her back turned. When she heard the thud of the foolish Alpha’s body hitting the floor, she looked to see what they had delivered. Then Sasuke held out the phone.

“Kiba’s phone had multiple photos of me sent from a student named Sai. He has a gym class with another teacher at the same time as mine. He is the one that took the photos. Kido was the one who sent it all through the alert system,” Sasuke briefed her, glossing over the events that happened in Mr. Tenzo’s class.

“Why does Kiba’s face look like it had a fight with a staircase? Naruto?” she asked narrowing her eyes at the red-eyed Alpha while Itachi walked over and smirked.

“That was all Sasuke. All I did was throw him into one of the lab tables when he continued to insult my bondmate,” Naruto answered with his lower, gravelly voice.

“I see,” she responded as she took the phone from Sasuke. “You two need to take a seat. I am sure the cops that are currently busy will want to speak with you.”

Sasuke led Naruto away from the grumbling Kiba as Mrs. Senju and Itachi leaned over him. He pushed Naruto into one of the cushy chairs scattered within the maze of bookshelves. The Omega straddled him, much like he had in the lunchroom earlier, and kissed him hard. He needed this reassurance. He needed his Alpha to be all his for a moment. Naruto wasted no time hugging Sasuke close and opening his mouth in offering as tears started running down the raven’s cheeks.

“Everyone has seen me Naruto, I am no longer just yours that way.”

“They may have seen you naked Sasuke, but they have never seen you cum with your back arched, or heard the sounds you make, or know what your skin tastes like,” Naruto whispered against his lips. “They will never have you like I do and I will never give you up.”

“But I don’t feel like I deserve you anymore. I now have a target on my back because of what Kiba did. I feel so used. They know where I live Naruto, I can defend myself but what if, what if something worse happens.”

“Don’t even let that crowd your mind,” Naruto replied as his hands came up to tangle in black hair. “Don’t let him win. Kiba wanted you to feel ashamed and less than. You are amazing and Kiba can’t take that away from you.”

Sasuke just smothered himself against Naruto for several moments letting his words sink in. It was true, that had to be what Kiba wanted by pulling a stunt like that. Naruto hadn’t been mad at Sasuke like other Alphas would have been. He had heard of Alphas blaming the Omega when things like this happened. They should have been more careful they would say, more aware they were tempting others by being exposed somewhere, even if it was in a shower that was supposed to be private.

Not his Alpha, his Alpha had come to comfort him first, then went after those responsible. The blond always made Sasuke a priority. At times it made the Omega feel guilty. Naruto deserved so much more from this world than what he was given. He had so much pit against him, especially after his parents died. 

Naruto’s first language wasn’t even English. His mother had been a little Japanese and then Bolivian, that fact gave Naruto his bronze skin tone. His father had been raised in Bolivia with a missionary family that consisted of a Japanese/American father and an American mother. Naruto’s mother and father had married in the US but had later returned to Bolivia missing the country they were both raised in. 

Naruto had only started learning English at the age of seven, after his parents’ deaths. He was sent back to the US after the deadly incident with some gang, to be raised by Jiraiya. The old man thankfully, from all his travels, knew Spanish but just enough. Sasuke had met Naruto for the first time only a few months after he was dropped into the new country. 

The blonde knew some English by then but not enough for most kids his age to pay him much mind. Sasuke had been intrigued with the foreign tongue and had sat next to him in the sandbox just to listen to him talk to himself. Today you wouldn’t even know unless you caught him severely tired or super excited when he tended to start babbling in Spanish. He had held on to his mother language by watching the random Spanish channels on cable.

Sasuke grinned through the bit of tears still in his eyes as he leaned away from Naruto for a moment, “My dear Alpha, exactly how amazing am I?”

Naruto grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear, “You’re so amazing, my Omega, that I’d fuck you right here, in this chair, in the middle of the school library without any shame.”

“I think that is you just being horny,” the Omega laughed although he cheeks were stained red and part him wanted it.

The Alpha buried his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck, took a whiff, and then said through clenched teeth, “Can’t help it. I’m all worked up. You’re on my lap and all the people in this school probably want a piece of you when you are mine. I just want to fuck you until my scent is all they smell on your skin.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto’s face away from his neck and held it, his thumbs stroking the Alpha’s cheeks.

“Bajar un cambio,” Sasuke whispered. “I’ll let you scent mark me all you want once we’re alone, okay? I have a feeling we won’t be expected at school tomorrow.”

Naruto grinned, fangs gleaming in the florescent lights, “I love when you speak Spanish to me, I need to teach you more.”

“Taking Latin helps a little,” Sasuke mumbled as he leaned in for a quick kiss, he smelled his brother’s scent coming near.

Itachi came around the corner a few moments later, eyebrow raised and said in an amused voice, “Really Sasuke, straddling your Alpha in the middle of school?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rearranged himself so his legs were over an arm of the chair, and his head rested on Naruto’s bicep, “Better?”

“Sure,” Itachi chuckled. “I come bearing news. First, you two are in out-of-school suspension for the next three school days. I know you’ll both hate that,” Itachi said as eyed them. “You know, having time alone for each other while I am at work and while Jiraiya does whatever he does.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Sasuke said dismissively as he lifted a hand to run through the back of Naruto’s hair.

“Right,” the older Uchiha replied, “because teenagers never like to be left alone together. Also, Sai and Kido are being collected by the male cop. He is making sure not to bring them anywhere near you two after seeing Kiba.”

The side of Naruto’s lips lifted in a threatening snarl, “That’s probably a good idea. I was nice to Sai before, but now, I don’t think that would be possible.”

“I am surprised he even participated, after feeling your claws around his neck,” Sasuke hummed as he looked up at the Alpha’s jaw. “Maybe he has a death wish.”

Naruto’s red eyes shifted to the side to look at the raven’s face and he grinned. He loved that Sasuke’s body held no tension, no fear of him. Most weren’t comfortable being anywhere near him when he looked like this. He figured that out quickly enough over the summer when he was dealing with the changes his body presenting brought. It caused him to ask his Godfather if suppressants could control it somehow during his first visit to the doctor to receive them for school.

“They weren’t made to do that for the type of Alpha you are, Naruto. They can lessen your scent, make you seem more like a beta, but you’ll have to learn to control that yourself,” had been his answer. 

And he had done well for a while until Sasuke suddenly changed. The raven became distant a few months after he turned thirteen. Naruto figured he had presented and felt awkward but then he noticed it. Sasuke almost had no scent whatsoever other than some strange chemical cocktail. It was odd, and Naruto had gone home to ask Jiraiya if his suppressants made him smell like weird medicine. His Godfather had been confused by the question but answered to the negative.

“Why would you ask that Naruto?” he had inquired afterwards.

“Sasuke smells like that and he’s been acting really weird, like he doesn’t want to come near me. He was never like that before. I am confused.”

Jiraiya had nodded in understanding and just told him to wait it out. Maybe his family was trying different suppressants because he was having a bad reaction to others. He’d come around.

The Uchiha hadn’t. He started becoming stand offish, angry, and would pick fights in the schoolyard every now and then. Naruto had watched from the sidelines, not wanting to have those raged-filled eyes turned his way. With every hit that landed on Sasuke’s face, even if it was only one before he took his opponent down easily, Naruto would feel that tell-tail heat churning in his body. He’d have to close his eyes, breathe deep, and force himself to calm down. By the time he opened his blue orbs, Sasuke would be glaring at anyone who came near him as he walked away looking like he had something to prove to the world.

Of course, Naruto now knew why. Everything had all fit together in the perfect puzzle when Naruto had found Sasuke in heat. He was an Omega that had been in a house of Alphas. One Alpha in particular, the Omega’s father, would be one to force pungently concentrated suppressants on the young Sasuke just so he wouldn’t have to smell the “disappointment” to the family line. Even after his parents had left this world, Sasuke felt like he had to make his father proud and that wasn’t by being an Omega.

Sasuke had begged Naruto not to tell anyone, to just leave him alone. He needed to get to Itachi. But his call had gone unanswered and Naruto was worried about anyone else finding the feverish Omega. He had volunteered to drive Sasuke back to Itachi’s house but on the way the raven had received a call from his older brother that the house would be empty all weekend. Itachi had to schedule a surprise business trip and he would be gone all four days of the holiday. They had ended up spending Sasuke’s heat in Naruto’s apartment for that very reason, Sasuke not wanting to be alone or in that house while in heat.

Naruto was quite happy with that turn of events, if only to spend time with his friend he had missed for so long. They had gotten to talking while Naruto kept a cool cloth pressed to Sasuke’s head. Sasuke had been surprised to find out Naruto was an Alpha, a Prime Alpha at that, and had been a little weary in the beginning. He then realized Naruto wasn’t attacking him like a crazed animal while he was in heat, in the most vulnerable position he could be in. 

The Uchiha had been thankful that a friend who he had distanced for so long was still trustworthy, especially when his heat had hit the next stage. Things had gotten physical when Sasuke’s heat had hit that new level of pain. Naruto had found every way to sate his heat symptoms. Having an erotic author as a Godfather had some benefits, Naruto had been quite knowledgeable how to make him cum without mounting him.

Than the last day of Sasuke’s heat had hit with a vengeance. There was nothing that Naruto could do other than warn the shaking Omega that mating was the only option and he would leave if Sasuke was against it. The raven had looked into Naruto’s scarlet eyes and told him he wanted it, that he trusted him. The Alpha had mounted him within moments, every part of his body buzzing with the need just smelling Sasuke’s true scent. 

Watching the pale-skinned, athletic, perfect Omega arch for him, beg for him, want him had been his undoing. Sasuke had been hot, wet, and gloriously tight. Naruto had been lost in every way, all he could focus on was the feel, the touch, the smell, the sight of Sasuke. He forced himself to come before he could knot him. He knew that was something Sasuke hadn’t wanted, at least not yet. Later, Sasuke had granted him that pleasure.

“Naruto, did you hear me?” 

Naruto shook his head when he heard Itachi’s voice. Sasuke was looking at him amused. There was no doubt in Naruto’s mind that the Omega knew what was going through his head just now.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted,” Naruto rumbled out with a slight look of shame, “What did you say?”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, “If you were thinking unsavory thoughts about my brother, save them for when I am not around please. I was saying that the other officer would like to talk to you but she is a bit intimidated by your appearance. She is worried if she approaches Sasuke you might not be very inviting.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “She is not why I am so worked up. It’s being in this building with all the people who have seen Sasuke posted up like a porn ad.”

“I figured,” Itachi sighed, “I feel the same way though my teeth actually stay hidden behind my lips. I’ll go get her.”

As the older Alpha disappeared behind a bookshelf, Sasuke extended a hand and pulled Naruto’s head down to touch foreheads. He just needed to have his face near his for a moment. He may be putting on a calm front, but he wanted to leave as much as his Alpha. This place wasn’t a safe haven anymore and he just wanted out. As he told Naruto, he knew he could defend himself, but it didn’t mean he wanted to be on edge constantly.

“Excuse me, I am sorry to intrude,” a feminine voice interrupted the moment. “My name is Officer Uzuki, I need to speak to you both about what happened.”

Naruto shifted slightly as Sasuke turned to sit so he was facing her, using one of Naruto’s thighs as a chair. The Alpha lightly curled an arm around Sasuke’s waist and the raven noticed how she seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

“He won’t try to hurt you,” the Uchiha simply stated. “What exactly do you need to know?”

A small apologetic small graced her lips, “We need to know if you have any idea when those photos were taken and why Sai would have a motive to take them.”

Sasuke sighed and dragged a hand down his face, “It was today, between the end of my gym class and the beginning of lunch. I was taking a shower because we had played soccer today and the farmers nearby had just fertilized their fields. I felt like I needed one after playing while inhaling that scent for thirty minutes. While I was taking my shower, I felt that something was off when I was rinsing my hair and now I know what it was since I saw the photo, well photos.”

“Okay, and why would Sai do that, take photos of you during that time?” she asked after she finished with her notes.

“I can only guess that he didn’t like when Naruto confronted him about something he said.”

“Something he said?” Officer Uzuki repeated.

“He repeated something Kiba had said earlier in the week to Naruto and then expanded on it,” Sasuke answered.

“What was said exactly?” she pried. 

Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto answered with a slight growl in his voice, “He repeated that I probably took it up the ass from Sasuke, that that’s the only way I could keep an Omega around. That there was no other way any Omega would choose a weak Alpha like me.”

The female Officer’s eyes widened, “Oh, I see. I can understand how that might set an Alpha off. How exactly did you confront him?”

Naruto closed his eyes and cleared his throat, then rubbed a clawed hand across his forehead, “First off, I just want to say that I do not think what I did was right, I just, it had been a crazy day.”

Sasuke turned to the distressed Alpha and held his face, “Just tell her. I was there and you didn’t even leave a bruise. It was fine.”

Naruto opened his crimson eyes, and stared at Sasuke’s dark yet silvery ones, “I grabbed him around his neck and shoved him against the stair railing. I told him to keep his mouth shut, that what Kiba said was foolish. I warned him to leave us alone. I guess that warning went unheeded. After that, I let him go and he ran down the stairs.” 

“Okay, I understand. Do you either of you know Kido well?” Officer Uzuki then inquired.

“He’s in my calculus class. He grabbed my hand twice and made a couple unwanted remarks in my direction. I know that he is knowledgeable with finding and messing with stuff on computer systems and the internet. I have overheard him bragging about it to others,” Sasuke responded.

“I forgot that it was Kido that had bothered you so much that day,” Naruto said quietly.

The officer finished writing and then looked over her notes, “Is there any other information you have that you think could be helpful?”

Naruto shook his head and then looked back to Sasuke. The raven was rubbing at his chest. He opened his mouth and then closed it, swallowing thickly.

“I don’t have any other information to offer but is there a way to get rid of that email that went out or something? I know some people might have already screenshot it but just, I don’t want it to be available. And can we change our phone numbers? We will go to the police station and give you our new ones.”

“I can’t answer those questions but I would get new phone numbers if I were you. I am sure the station can contact you two through your guardians, right?”

The boys nodded.

“Also, we are concerned that your addresses were given out, it actually makes this situation much more serious. As you said, that email and its contents could have been screenshotted, we have no idea if it’s been further circulated. You might want to find other places to stay,” the officer advised.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Sasuke whispered in a pained tone. “This is a nightmare, my worst fuckin’ nightmare.”

***

Itachi had been standing on the other side of the bookshelf that separated him from his brother and his brother’s Alpha. He knew both probably knew he was there unlike the Beta officer. Her scenting abilities were naturally less developed. He had needed to know what happened and why. Knowing hadn’t helped the fury cycling inside on him.

He was staying calm for Sasuke and Naruto. He understood why Naruto was still on alert, this whole building was a threat now. It wouldn’t help if two Alphas went on a rampage, although he doubted Naruto would but he wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

Itachi had also listened in to them when they had questioned Kiba but the young Alpha had remained tight-lipped as soon as he noticed the officers. He did positively ID his phone but refused to give the passcode. They absolutely refused to allow the Uchiha Alpha anywhere near the other two, Kido and Sai. It was no problem though, the Uchiha family had connections. Itachi had ways of finding out information. 

There was something else bothering Itachi whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was feeling some weird form of dread building in his gut and he couldn’t make sense of it. He was concerned for Sasuke, there was no doubt, but this felt different. It was that feeling people describe before some unbelievable natural disaster hits. One where someone just somehow knows all hell is going to break lose, but they don’t know how or when or what it could be. It was like waiting for a surprise execution. 

Itachi rubbed his temples when he heard what Sai had repeated and how Naruto had responded. Itachi would have been tempted just to throw the Beta over the railing himself. Why would Sai willingly approach an Alpha to say something like that? Had he really thought Naruto was just going to take it like an insult to the pair of shoes he decided to wear that day? Some ignorant Beta he must be.

Then Sasuke asked his questions and Itachi heard the fear there. Sasuke wasn’t necessary scared of the ones that would come after him. He was scared of the problem spreading, of that photo being passed around like a cold in the winter. It is was a very real possibly. Maybe Itachi needed to make some calls tonight. 

Deidara made destroying firewalls and hacking into government systems look like playing in the kiddie pool. Surely, he would have some good ideas. Sasori also worked in an unauthorized unit of child predator hunters, making them his puppets with his young looks to find more information. He would know if that photo popped up anywhere it wasn’t meant to be, which was absolutely anywhere. Itachi understood he may be taking his worry to a realm this situation might never reach but one could never be too careful, especially when it involved family. 

***

Itachi had driven Sasuke, Naruto following behind in his car, to their cousin's, Shisui, place. Naruto had never met him but Sasuke thought they’d get along fine. He wasn’t home at the moment but Itachi easily retrieved the hidden key and unlocked the house. He had already let the other raven-haired Alpha know he had visitors to come home to. Naruto had also been told to call his Godfather and let him know everything that was going on.

Itachi left, after making sure his long, dark hair and suit were pristine, to go back to the office. He needed to get back to make sure everything was still running smoothly with his sudden disappearance. He also mentioned he had a few phone calls to make.

Naruto retrieved his cell phone and cringed. When the screen lit up after his lock pattern had been inputted that stupid alert was still up. He deleted it quickly before he got agitated again after finally calming himself down. He needed to call Jiraiya but how could he explain everything quickly over the phone. He really didn’t want to be stuck talking about it longer than absolutely needed. 

As he sighed, about to make the call, his phone rang and he answered, “Hello?”

“Is your Omega available tonight?”

“FUCK OFF!” was the only response the caller received before Naruto ended the call growling obscenities in Spanish.

He quickly calmed himself, took a deep breath and called his Godfather. He was so glad Sasuke’s phone had been destroyed when he had thrown in on the tile in the library. When the senior Alpha answered he already seemed a bit confused. He had received a voice mail informing him of Naruto’s three-day suspension but it hadn’t really given a reason other than violence.

Naruto was still explaining everything when Sasuke emerged from the shower, he had felt like he needed another after the day’s events. The raven had borrowed a pair of Shisui’s gray sweats and a black t-shirt to wear while Naruto still wore his jeans but had removed his school hoodie, now only wearing a gray, ribbed tank top to cover his chest. Sasuke watched the Alpha pace, he was starting to babble in Spanish which meant that he was probably explaining something for the third time.

Sasuke walked over and touched his arm. Naruto spun, phone to his ear, and then seemed to realize who had touched him. He made an exasperated face at the Omega and pointed to the phone. Sasuke chuckled. He then proceeded to carefully take the phone from Naruto’s hand.

“Hey, Jiraiya,” Sasuke interrupted the old Alpha who seemed to be stuck on the fact their principal was female. “Before going on one of your perverted tangents, did you happen to get all the details of today?”

“Well, yeah. But this principal of yours, how big are her breasts? Are they decent?”

Sasuke brought his palm to his face and groaned in annoyance, “So you know Naruto will be staying at my cousin’s house unless you have a problem with it? He will need to pick up some clothes soon though.”

“Yeah yeah, now about her boobs,” the perverted man continued.

“Bye, Jiraiya.”

“WAIT!”

Sasuke gladly hung up, “He needs a new hobby.”

“He needs to take what happened today more seriously but I guess I can’t expect much when he dreams of seeing naked anything in the shower,” Naruto grumbled. “I explained everything to him and then he said everything will be fine if the cops are already involved. I told him that didn’t erase everything that happened beforehand. Then he told me that I am just being an overprotective Alpha. La Concha de tu Madre, es un jodido idiota.”

“Naruto! Did you just call your Godfather a Motherfucker? I mean, I heard the mom part so I figured,” Sasuke started chuckling. “But didn’t that other part mean shell or something?”

“Slang doesn’t always make sense even in English so shut up. I am pissed.”

“Ay, pobrecito,” Sasuke mock pouted. “Do you need a cookie?”

Naruto stuck out his own bottom lip and crossed his arms, “I need like a dozen. This sucks donkey balls, and you know it.”

Naruto’s phone started ringing and Naruto grabbed it from Sasuke’s hand, pout still in place, and answered, “What?”

“Hey, this Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Yeah,” the Alpha answered already knowing where this call was headed.

“Is Sasuke available?”

“FUCK ALL OF YOU!” he yelled and then his phone went flying into the wall. “I need a new phone and a new phone number and, and, some shit that will make them all DIE!”

Sasuke's eyes went wide, “I think that’s a bit drastic, don’t you?” 

“Maybe just a little,” Naruto said with narrowed eyes, resuming his pout. “I know it is still bothering you too.”

“It is but I think I am seeing things a little more clearly now that I am out of the school. It’s bad but we can get through this. Plus, you had said you were going to do something after school if you don’t remember.” 

Naruto narrowed his eyes further, almost into just slits, and then a menacing smile curled across his lips, “Oh, I can totally do that if you want but I doubt your cousin would like to come home to a certain scent in his house.”

The smirk that crossed Sasuke’s face was so fucking arousing, “We Uchiha pride ourselves in outdoing each other. He made my whole room smell like sour milk once. We can make the upstairs smell like sex. He won’t be home for a few hours.”

Naruto eyes flashed red and the sound that escaped his mouth made a chill race up Sasuke’s spine. Sasuke moved in an arch around the Alpha tempting him to reach and touch. When the Omega was closer to the stairs, he slipped his shirt over head and watched Naruto’s pupils dilate. He tilted his head to the side and ran a hand from the nape of neck, down his chest, and stopped at the waistband of his sweats.

“My Alpha, in order to get what you want, you have to catch me first,” Sasuke dared him and then darted up the stairs, Naruto's footfalls not far behind.


	4. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is NaruSasu sex in this chapter. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, I edited this chapter like a dozen times. I tried guys, seriously, I tried.

Shisui just got off the phone with Itachi. Supposedly he would have two, new house guests for the unforeseeable future. He didn’t mind, he was a pretty social guy and one of them was Sasuke. Itachi said the other was a surprise. That was what had Shisui a bit concerned, Itachi could be an ass when he wanted to be.

Itachi also didn’t give a reason for his home to be invaded other than Sasuke’s safety was compromised. That was enough of a reason, sure, but how was it comprised? And why did it involve another that was also in his house? Who the fuck was this other person? Shisui really, really wanted to know.

He knew Itachi did this just to distract him at work because, again, he could be a fuckin’ ass. He was probably smirking behind his large, expensive desk just thinking about Shisui’s dilemma. Shisui was the older Alpha and he had made the mistake of showing Itachi all his tricks. He was an idiot. But he would find a way to get the younger Alpha back, he always did.

He looked at the schedule his secretary had emailed to him. Shisui groaned at the next name on his appointment list. A female Alpha who wanted a divorce from the male Beta she chose to marry because she had changed her mind about wanting kids. Sometimes being a lawyer was so unrewarding. Good thing their prenup had included a clause that no permanent bond marks were to be exchanged. That would have been an extra, and annoying, thing to address with the court. If she would have marked the Beta permanently, it would be next to impossible for her to divorce him.

It was one of the few great laws that had been passed in the last decade. Alphas couldn’t go around permanently marking Omegas and Betas all willy nilly without being prosecuted. It had been put on the same level as raping an Omega in heat. If proven, which it was easier to do than rape sadly, they could face not only supporting their marked mates for life but also at least ten years in prison. Shisui had stood behind the law one hundred percent.

Founding out he had a cousin that was Omega had brought it even more to the forefront when he was in college. It had been only his third year voting and he made sure to support anyone that would get the law to pass. 

Shisui had heard from Itachi everything Fugaku had put Sasuke through. The abusive rants, the extreme suppressants, and the man even made sure the younger Uchiha never acted like an Omega anytime near him. He had gone so far as to banish Sasuke every time he went into heat. Itachi was the one who took him an hour out of town to a family owned cabin to endure the agony alone. Fugaku refused to allow Itachi to stay and at least give the fevered Omega food and water. 

The Uchiha patriarch had told his older son that it was Sasuke’s burden to bear, his punishment to live with like he had chosen his dynamic. Shisui had listened to Itachi rant and worry about his brother until the day his father passed. It was a sad that the man took their mother with them, but he had beaten down her self-worth so far that she was nothing but a shell of herself.

‘Abusive Rampage’ should have been the cause listed on his death warrant. Itachi didn’t return home after taking Sasuke to the cabin one night and had let his father know he was done listening to the Alpha’s abusive input on the matter. The man had demanded him home and when his oldest refused again, he said he was coming to get him and teach him a lesson. Fugaku had veered off the road in his fit of rage that night killing himself and his wife.

Shisui always wondered if Sasuke blamed himself for their deaths. Itachi had stayed because that heat had hit him fast and ferociously. Itachi explained it like Sasuke had been possessed with a demon of suffering and misery. Sasuke, usually being in control of most of his emotions, had begged for death if he had to be an Omega and go through that hell every three mouths. 

Shisui hypothesized the younger Uchiha’s intense heats had been a side effect of those insane suppressants. They would only know when his next heat came within the next few months. Hopefully Shisui’s intuition was correct and even if Sasuke’s heats were still intense, they’d be nothing compared to his earlier bouts of cyclic torture. Fever, aches, soreness, and sexual arousal were normal, begging for death was not.

There was a knock on Shisui’s office door and he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling to ask for strength and patience with this next client. He might as well add a little mercy in there too. His secretary entered, a Beta woman with an impeccable periwinkle suit. 

“Mrs. Nii is here to see you now, Mr. Uchiha,” she informed him.

“Bring her in, I am as ready as I’ll ever be.”

***

Sasuke was hidden behind the door of one of the two spare rooms in Shisui’s house. He was now only in his boxer briefs because Naruto had managed to pants him as he ran for cover before slamming the door closed and locking it. He knew the blond Alpha was waiting, yet again, to ambush him but the Omega was fast. Naruto may have been able to get his clothes but that didn’t mean he could catch the Sasuke Uchiha.

He heard the floorboards shifting further down the hall. Had Naruto grown hungry and hoped to grab a snack downstairs before Sasuke would make a move? The Omega smirked. That would be Naruto, he always listened to his stomach. He heard movement on the stairs and quietly unlocked the door.

Sasuke waited for anything to let him know Naruto noticed. There was nothing, so he very slowly turned the knob and inched the door open like there was a bomb trigger. He moved to place one, almond-shaped eye within the opening to look down the long hallway. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing. Not a single shadow looked even out of place. Should he risk it?

Naruto was good at this game, had been since they were both little. Sasuke had known that hide n’ seek, tag, and other such games were easy to comprehend no matter the language barrier. When he got tired of sitting in the sandbox with Naruto day in and day out, he would steal his little plastic shovel and make him give chase. Soon Naruto would wait for him to steal something just to chase him. Then it slowly turned into a fast-paced game of hide n’ seek.

Sasuke would call Naruto’s name as soon as he entered the playground and run to hide when Naruto spotted him. The blond would pretend for a few moments that he didn’t care, then his patience would end and the game began. Sasuke would sprint from hiding place to hiding place whenever Naruto got close. The blond would grow more determined each time. Usually by the time he caught Sasuke, he would be giggling like an idiot.

Sasuke smiled at the memories. Why did he push him away when he found out his own dynamic at thirteen? Naruto would have probably been the one person to fully support him through all the abuse thrown his way. Even after neglecting their friendship for four years, the blond still had valued Sasuke more than anything when he found him that day. Sasuke had four years to make up for and he knew it.

The Uchiha slowly opened the door wider and slinked out of the thin opening all the while keeping his eyes sharp. Then he heard the deep giggle and his eyes zeroed in on the stairway. Sasuke was taken off guard by the sudden movement of Naruto popping up from the stairs and throwing his balled-up tank top in the Omega’s face before tackling a surprised Sasuke to the ground. Naruto wasted no time positioning himself between Sasuke’s legs and rutting against him.

The Alpha’s voice was deep and raspy as he begged, “Please, let me have you now.”

Sasuke’s hands became tangled in the Naruto’s hair as he nodded permission. He quickly wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and was lifted into the air. Strong hands firmly grabbed his ass and he heard a thankful moan as a nose nuzzled his chin. He didn’t remember the short trip to the bed.

His underwear was pulled down before the sheets under him registered and the rustle of fabric heard as Naruto left his space. The Alpha’s searing heat returned quickly, enveloping him again as hands traveled down his sides to wonder along his skin. Sasuke’s hands joined in, touching the body over him as they each mapped out skin and contours they couldn’t pull away from. 

The blond would never understand why Sasuke hated his body. The milky, smooth skin, the muscles that flexed underneath with every touch of his mouth and fingers, and the way it would move against his own bronzed torso made it absolutely stunning. The alpha couldn’t care less what an Omega should look like according to society because this, this was his idea of perfection. The Alpha was determined to worship every inch of it every time the Omega allowed him.

Naruto’s hands were a bit rougher and his fingers thicker than the raven’s but they never betrayed him as he skimmed over hip bones and along the raven’s iliac furrow. Palming his pale bondmate’s cock was his guilty pleasure just to hear the sounds that escaped through those clenched teeth. The Alpha couldn’t help but hiss when Sasuke’s own slender fingers returned the favor by wrapping around his dick. The Uchiha’s other hand traced the contours of his tan abs like he’d never see them again.

Sasuke couldn’t help but ache for every kiss, every touch, every love bite that Naruto planted on him. He gave Naruto his own to show off. He was always amazed by the blonde’s adoration of his body like he was a god worthy of praise. The way the Alpha’s fingers would grip just the right places and his tongue lick just so to cause his body to shiver. He didn’t deserve this, he never deserved this. He was nothing compared to the deity touching him right now.

Unlike what his father had drilled into Sasuke’s head, the blond never showed any aversion to his athletic build so unlike most Omegas. If anything, Naruto encouraged it, sparring with him and complimenting him with no shame. He never told him once to take home economics instead of gym or mentioned him wearing more effeminate clothing.

Nor did he seem to mind that his scent wasn’t cavity inducing. He aroma was sweet but only just, nothing like the overly sweet scent Omegas were supposed to carry. Ino was the ideal Omega, all curves that smelled like a freshly baked pastry and Naruto paid her no mind. 

Be then again, Naruto’s scent didn’t have the overly musky scent of most Alphas either, all sweat and constant arousal. His had a deep spice to it, like apple cider but with a citrus twist. It was homey almost, like shelter, protection. It was comforting yet stimulating in a perfect combination.

Naruto’s body was also not typical. He had muscle like most Alphas, although his wasn’t overly bulky as should be expected. His body was made for power and movement. Most Alphas just depended on straight, brute force. Naruto, on the other hand, knew how to manipulate that force into something that also allowed him speed. Betas and Omegas were supposed to be the fast and agile ones, Alphas strong and immovable. The blond was a blend, a delectable and distracting blend.

Sasuke’s back arched, his thighs shook, and a breathy whimper escaped as one of Naruto’s hands finally wondered down his lower back into the crack of his ass. The raven knew the gasp that followed as the blond slipped a finger carefully inside his already slick entrance didn’t go unheard. He felt as that digit pumped in and out before a second joined and Sasuke tried to stay quiet, embarrassed by the noises that left his lips. He sounded so much like a needy Omega.

“You don’t have be quiet,” Naruto murmured into Sasuke’s ear. “I love the sounds you make.”

Naruto hated that Sasuke still dealt with embarrassment with who he was. He was a gorgeous Omega and his body, he moaned at the thought of entering that tight, wet warmth soon, was a testament that he had nothing to be humiliated about. Then the noises that left his mouth, gods, the blond could come just to those. The Alpha’s own vocal reactions were suddenly muffled by the soft lips attaching themselves to his, greedy for affection. 

Naruto could tell Sasuke was getting impatient, the blond grinned against the raven’s lips. He was determined to take his time. He was going to drive the Omega crazy until he forgot himself. By the time he finally added a third finger, Sasuke was almost whining as his hips moved against his hand.

“How do you want it, Sasuke? I’ll do whatever you want.”

Sasuke groaned. Even now, when all he could think about was finally getting fucked again after two weeks without the opportunity, Naruto was still making sure he was ready. Sasuke hated being a part of archery club, student council, and debate club anymore. It took too much time away from this. He felt those fingers hit his sweet spot yet again and his head flew back.

“However you want,” the young Omega panted causing it to leave his throat like a whimper.

Now it was Naruto’s turn to groan, that sound took all his self-control at that moment. “Fuck,” and then his fingers left Sasuke and he was settling between those long, toned legs in seconds.  
Sasuke couldn’t help his back leaving the mattress or crying out when the Alpha grabbed his hips, lifted his ass, and then slammed into him with no remorse. 

“Damn, you always feel so good,” the alpha growled lowly, a gravely sound that had Sasuke baring his neck.

The Omega knew those blues eyes would be red now. He felt the prick of claws as fingers flexed their bruising grip on his hips. It wasn’t often Naruto lost himself like this, it was a testament to how possessive he was feeling after today. Each snap of the Alpha’s hips offered a deep, hard, but well measured thrust of that thick cock and Sasuke couldn’t complain. If anything, he felt like he somehow needed more. 

“Shit, fuckin’ shit, so fuckin’ good,” the blonde’s deep voice babbled, his pace gaining speed and Sasuke let himself bathe in the praise.

Naruto watched with blazing eyes each roll of the Omega’s body as he, himself moved. Fuck, it was mesmerizing. Sasuke’s lean form was made for this, made for him. Not just for sex, but to feel pleasure like this, to let him offer this. Every part of Naruto was willing to give it, whenever his bondmate asked. A snarl ripped from his lips when Sasuke grabbed his forearms to buck his hips more forcefully. The Alpha slammed down into that wet heat in answer and the intoxicating way the raven screamed his name was his reward.

The blond knew he was being rougher than usual but he just needed to imbed himself into Sasuke. He wanted his scent to be a shield of protection around his lover from all the disgusting people who would try to hurt his Omega now. He needed to touch every part of him, mark him, fuck into him deep enough to prove his claim. Then Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by one simple statement that had him losing what bit of his mind he had left.

“Please knot me, Naruto,” was breathily panted out followed by a groan when Naruto’s hips stuttered and then gained more momentum.

“Shit, Sasuke, what the hell are you doing to me.”

Naruto’s arms wrapped around him, a rough hand pushing his lower back up, as the blonde’s thrusts became more forceful, more determined. Moans were punched out of the Omega’s throat as his Alpha plunged into him, hitting every sensitive spot. The deep growls and grunts vibrating against his neck made his frame shake. Sasuke clung to his Alpha, his breaths becoming even more erratic as he felt the burn of Naruto’s cock stretching him more.

The blonde’s thrusts suddenly slowed, becoming more careful as his knot at the base of his dick began to swell. He needed to reel himself in, he didn’t want to hurt his Omega, didn’t want him to regret this decision. Sasuke’s breathy, begging moans filled his ears while short claws dug into his shoulder blades. The raven just felt and sounded so fuckin’ good, wet, soft, hot. It was always hard to hold back at the end and not to permanently mark him as his. 

“Are you sure, ah, about this, Sasuke?” Naruto whispered through his fangs into the omega’s ear. “I can pull back, shit, I can stop if …”

Sasuke whined at the thought and wrapped his shuddering legs tightly around the blonde’s torso, “Don’t you dare stop,” he managed between breaths. 

The raven then felt himself being lifted until he was on top of a kneeling Naruto. The Alpha still thrusting up but allowing Sasuke to take some control. He buried his face into the blonde’s neck as his hips began moving, matching Naruto’s movements as the blonde’s swollen knot pushed against his rim, his cock continuing to fill him over and over again. Sasuke growled. Being an Omega never felt so good. Just a little more, just a little bit more, SHIT!

Sasuke’s head snapped back, eyes clenched shut, as Naruto grabbed his waist and slammed him down. His legs trembled, his abs clenched, and a long, low gasp of a moan of the Alpha's name left his mouth at the feeling of that knotted length filling him to the brim. There was going to be no escaping his organism. Sasuke heard Naruto’s snarl through gritted teeth.

The Alpha’s hips continued to jerk against his Omega’s ass, trying to milk himself as his own body rebelled against the movement. Oh shit, Sasuke was coming and he was gripping him like a vice. He wanted, needed to come already because this, this was too good, he could barely breathe.

“FUCK SASUKE! FLYING FUCK!” the Alpha cursed as his eyes rolled back and he pulled the Omega even closer, if that was possible, as he finally climaxed. 

This was utopia, euphoria, whatever other fancy words one could use to describe utter bliss. Sasuke was still so tight, so hot around him, his muscles quivering against his knot. The raven’s sweat-covered body was shaking in his arms and he could feel his heart pumping a mile a minute. Naruto hoped and prayed he didn’t hurt him. He tried his best to stay in control but, it was so hard when it felt so right.

They stayed that way until the blond felt hands begin combing through his hair. The Alpha peeked at Sasuke, his body finally calming down even if they were still connected. Sasuke looked calm even if his hands were still a bit shaky. 

“You still held back,” Sasuke breathed. “I am not made of glass.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to hurt you,” Naruto replied as he nuzzled along Sasuke’s scent glands. “Is it such a bad thing if I want to be careful?”

The raven gently cupped his Alpha’s face and made the blond look up, “No, but I don’t want you to think I fear you or you to ever worry about you hurting me. I honestly trust you with my everything. Plus, I hurt you for four years without giving you a reason.”

“Stop it! I get why you did what you did. If I am not holding it against you, you have no reason to hold it against yourself,” Naruto scolded.

“Doesn’t make what I did okay. I literally threw away our friendship overnight,” the raven admitted as his own face fell. “I don’t even know why you held out hope.”

Naruto hid his face in Sasuke’s chest and smiled against his skin, “Because I was hoping for something like this.”

Sasuke stilled, taken aback by that declaration. Then Naruto carefully pulled both down to the mattress and they just took each other in every way they could think of.

***

Sasuke woke with a jolt. The front door to the house slammed closed and Sasuke smirked. Their bedroom door was cracked open and he bet in no time he’d hear Shisui. Good thing they took a quick shower before falling asleep for an hour or two because he doubted they had time to clean up now.

He quietly snickered and he turned to face a still napping Naruto. He snuggled into the blonde’s chest and waited.

***

As soon as Shisui entered the house he smelled Sasuke’s scent which was a nice change compared to the smell of the chemical cocktail that had surrounded his cousin for years. Then stronger scent hot his nose. It was tangy, like some citrus, Asian dish or something but cleaner. Maybe it had a hint of spice. Was it an Alpha? No, couldn’t be but there was a weird undertone to it.

He walked further into the house toward the stairs and cringed. A hand covered his nose and mouth as a new scent invaded his nose. It was Sasuke, and that other scent, and it was … sex. SEX!? What the fuck! 

There was that unusual car parked on the curb across the street. He had never seen it before. But wait, Itachi said there would be two people. Itachi would have told him if Sasuke had a bondmate, right? 

One of Shisui’s plain t-shirts was discarded on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. It smelled of Sasuke. There was also a phone that had been smashed against the wall. Then the dark-haired Alpha noticed the burnt orange hoodie sporting the school mascot draped across the back of the couch. He approached the foreign piece of clothing and sniffed. That undertone, that other scent was an Alpha and Sasuke’s scent was mixed within the same fabric. Shisui growled.

He marched up the stairs. Itachi had told him Sasuke had found someone and that someone had convinced him to switch to lighter suppressants. He had told him this person made him very happy. The older Uchiha Alpha knew that person could never be an Alpha, nor would Sasuke ever choose an Alpha bondmate. Who was fucking his baby cousin!?

The door to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall was where the scent of sex was originating. Shisui felt the ache of his teeth lengthening as he got closer to the door. If Sasuke was hurt at all, he’d kill the other bastard before he even had time to cover his balls. He could only hear even breathing and subtle movements.

As he pushed the door open slowly, he saw Sasuke turn his head to look at him. Curled around the youngest Uchiha possessively was most definitely a sleeping Alpha. A blond-haired, tanned-skinned Alpha that was about to die. Sasuke tried to roll to face Shisui more but those tan arms tighten around his pale frame and the Uchiha Alpha lost it.

“WHAT THE HELL-” Shisui began to roar but startled when that tan body moved quickly to crunch over Sasuke like a protective shelter.

This Alpha was not about to play by Shisui’s rules, that was for sure. His slitted, flaming red eyes, long, bared fangs, and sharp, long claws sinking into the blankets said so. And the loud roar of his own that ripped through the air confirmed it. Then, Shisui was shocked yet again.

Sasuke reached up, like the teeth capable of ripping his hands off didn’t exist, and grabbed the Alpha’s face to make him look his direction, “Naruto, calm down. It’s Shisui. I’m fine.” 

Naruto!? Sasuke’s childhood friend from years ago? There was no way, but Shisui watched as those fierce eyes blinked a few times, faded to blue while nails and teeth became dull. Then the blond head shook itself a few times.

“I’m sorry. I just heard someone yelling like that and thought they were going to hurt you and …” Naruto began to explain.

“I know, it’s okay. Lay back down. I will explain everything to Shisui,” Sasuke replied and pulled the Alpha’s face down to kiss his forehead. 

Sasuke waited until Naruto fell back to the mattress with a huff, his arms once again curling around him as the Omega shifted so he faced Shisui. 

“Can you ask your question a bit quieter without driving Naruto into a frenzy? We’ve both been through a lot today.”

Shisui sputtered, his fangs still present, and then hissed, “There is a naked Alpha in bed with you, what the hell is going on?”

“Naruto is naked because we decided to christen your house ourselves,” Sasuke paused as Naruto giggled against his back causing him to smirk, “and he’s my bondmate. So yeah, we are naked in bed together.”

Shisui rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Nope, don’t believe you. You hate Alphas with a passion. You wanted to be strong enough to destroy them in a fist fight. If you did this just as a joke, it’s not funny.”

“Well, technically, Naruto isn’t an Alpha.”

Shisui narrowed his eyes about to say something but Sasuke continued.

“He’s a Prime Alpha if you didn’t notice.”

Shisui growled and watched as blue eyes peeked over Sasuke’s back narrowing into slits, “Again, this isn’t funny. Explain.”

“I just did! Naruto, remember? My childhood friend from forever ago, spoke Spanish, we played tag, he was loud and obnoxious?” Sasuke answered and Shisui zeroed in on the hand now caressing his baby cousin’s stomach.

“Yes, I remember you talking about him years ago,” Shisui gritted out.

“Well, he got me through my last heat when Itachi had to leave town suddenly and we became bondmates after that.”

Shisui’s eyes went wide and then he started shaking with rage glaring at the blond, “YOU RAPED MY COUSIN DURING HIS HEAT?”

Naruto was back to crouching over Sasuke, “I WOULD NEVER RAPE HIM!”

“YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU CAN’T RAPE AN OMEGA IN HEAT!” Shisui answered back, the image of someone taking advantage of Sasuke in pain making his fury burn hot.

Sasuke was suddenly standing in front of Shisui, sheet wrapped around his lower half, and clawed fingers gripping the collar of his shirt, “NEVER say that about Naruto, do you understand me!?”

Shisui blinked at the very aggressive Omega in front of him, the way he had his sharp teeth bared and eyes glaring deep into his.

“He would never hurt me, do you understand? NEVER. He did exactly as I said, he helped me through my heat, HE DID NOT RAPE ME,” the Omega hissed before letting go and sitting in the edge of the bed.

Shisui crossed his arms and huffed. Now that he paid more attention, their scents were perfectly mixed. There were no hints of forced mating and he would know. He got enough cases that involved that, there was always an acidic odor involved. But still, an Alpha. Naruto was an Alpha that Sasuke actually tolerated. Well, obviously more than tolerated. Fuck, his entire upstairs smelled like sex. 

“Okay, let me get this straight because Itachi seemed to have left some important details out. Naruto is the other person staying at my house and he, a Prime Alpha, is your bondmate?”

Sasuke nodded as Naruto finally calmed down again, sitting cross-legged behind Sasuke.

“So, other then you sharing a bed with that Alpha, how is your safety compromised exactly? Itachi said that is the reason you are here.”

“His name is Naruto, and it’s complicated,” Sasuke answered as he leaned back against the chest behind him.

***

Shisui admitted to himself he misjudged Naruto. After hearing everything that happened over the past week from Sasuke and the blond, he shouldn’t hold any ill will against the young Alpha. That didn’t mean he didn’t still hold a little. Now, for this Kiba character, he’d be very willing to be the pairs representation against him if it came to that. He deserved the wrath of the entire Uchiha family.

To know that a pornographic photo of Sasuke was possibly floating around with both teenagers’ contact information was worth serious concern. Kiba had not only spread child pornography, but had also shared private information, used slander, and promoted prostitution. And that was just concerning the actual photo. He and his accomplices had done so much more. If he was Kiba’s lawyer if this made it to the council, he wouldn’t have much real ground to defend. Kiba had dug his own grave.

Sasuke was now sitting on the couch alone, back in sweatpants and a t-shirt, since Naruto had left to pick up some more clothes. He only did so after checking to be sure his Godfather was out galivanting. The Alpha didn’t want to put up with the man’s questioning again. Sasuke had also asked Naruto to pick up some takeout from the Italian restaurant he liked on his way back. 

Still a bit shocked by the revelation of Sasuke’s relationship, Shisui went to sit beside his cousin. He needed to be sure of everything. He needed to hear it from the youngest Uchiha without the presence of his bondmate. He doubted Naruto had any control over Sasuke, but just to be sure.

“Sasuke, tell me again that Naruto never did anything harmful to you. It’s hard for me to believe, with every case I have had that involved heat rape, that he wouldn’t have even tried.”

A harsh breath left the Omega’s chest and then the glare he offered Shisui was like being burned at the stake. 

“Naruto never did anything without asking permission first. He was with me the whole four days of my heat. He fed me, made sure I got plenty of water, and yes, there was some sexual activity involved but he never forced any of it on me,” Sasuke growled and then sighed. “Even now, after we’ve been together more than a month, he asks for permission for almost everything.”

Shisui eyes when wide for a moment and then he nodded, “Well then, he is more of a gentleman than most of my clients.”

“You have no idea. He can be an idiot, but it’s in ways that are admirable,” Sasuke hummed. “I bet, when he comes home, it will be with both of my favorite meals from Lo Scoglio. He’ll be afraid I wanted the other if he only ordered either one and he’ll just eat the one I don’t. Oh, and he’ll get you the spaghetti because ‘everyone loves spaghetti’,” Sasuke ended with air quotes.

Shisui chuckled, “I am guessing I shouldn’t bet against you?”

“Well, unless you want to give me your money.”

Naruto entered the house twenty minutes later with three take out containers in a plastic bag. Sasuke had been right on the money and even announced he wanted both the meals Naruto got for him. The Alpha didn’t even get annoyed. He said he just make himself a sandwich or eat leftovers if Shisui had any. Sasuke swatted the back of his head, called him an idiot, and informed him he was joking.

***

Sasuke was brooding in their original guest room alone while Naruto stayed in the other diagonally across the hall. Shisui decreed they would not sleep together while he was under the same roof. The raven thought Shisui was a prude and underestimating his ability to not give a fuck. It had been two hours since the older Alpha’s forced bedtime since they would be returning to school eventually. There was no way Shisui was still awake, he could fall asleep in minutes even if a tornado was baring down on the house.

The floor was lava, that is what went through Sasuke’s mind as he lightly stepped on it without a sound. He moved quickly, so not a single creak could set into the floorboards. Having had learned earlier that the door to this room didn’t make a sound, he left through it without worry. As he looked down the hall, to the room closest to the stairs, all he saw was darkness. He was right, the dark-haired Alpha was in dreamland.

He carefully snuck into Naruto’s room, locked the door, and was not surprised to see his bondmate awake and waiting for him. Naruto lifted the covers and Sasuke slid in. Naruto’s warmth was addicting. Sasuke always ran cold and Shisui didn’t have the heaps of blankets in that room he needed to nest in to stay comfortable. Naruto was a good option and the Alpha began to make his own nest with the abundance of pillows this guest room contained.

Sasuke sighed in contentment, so glad he found someone, other than Itachi, that didn’t mock him for his Omega tendencies. Most Uchihas didn’t understand with them all being Alphas. They would taunt nesting whenever it was mentioned, saying it was just a way to hide the lower dynamics weakness. They were as weak as songbirds they would say and as such needed nests to feel secure. While his father had been alive, Sasuke was never allowed to nest. The one time he did when he was sick, his father stripped his bed and made him sleep on a bare mattress for a week.

The Beta or Omega mates of the older Uchiha Alphas never spoke against these things. They were usually under tight control just like Sasuke. Shisui and Itachi had been the first two to break away from that ideal. They had declared during a family reunion that every dynamic was strong in their own way. But even then, that was only after his Father had let it slip that Sasuke was a weakling Omega and a disgrace the summer after he presented. The only Uchiha Omega had stood there full of shame, wishing to disappear into the core of the earth.

Sasuke sighed again as Naruto finished the nest by carefully tucking the blankets under him. This Alpha, so willing to do anything for his Omega, it was a wonderful thing. Of course, Sasuke did things for Naruto in his own way. He never minded when Naruto did act like an Alpha with him because it was never in a way that demeaned Sasuke as an individual. They were things that made Sasuke feel precious and cared for. The Omega only allowed Naruto to be an Alpha to him, everyone else could go fuck themselves.

Naruto finally settled into the nest beside Sasuke and curled an arm around his waist, “Warm enough?”

Sasuke hummed and curled into him, falling asleep in minutes to Naruto’s even breaths. Naruto ran his hand lightly through his bondmate’s hair before kissing him on the temple. He was glad Sasuke locked the door because he was sure Shisui wouldn’t be happy to learn what Sasuke thought of his rules. Naruto snickered at the image that entered his mind, then let himself nod off for the night.

***

The blond sat at the dining table smiling behind his fist as he held a spoon of cooling oatmeal over a bowl of the same substance. Sasuke and Shisui were having a stare off after the older Uchiha had woken them up by pounding on their door. He was not happy to know his baby cousin disobeyed him and slept in the same bed as an Alpha _again_. Naruto thought it was hilarious.

“You are ridiculous. I make these rules for your safety and you just dismiss them like they were mere suggestions,” Shisui finally said.

“They are, you are not my Alpha. My Alpha is not a safety concern so sharing a bed with him didn’t negate the reason for that rule anyway.”

“Your Alpha? If he’s your Alpha, did he tell you to sneak over to his room when I fell asleep?” Shisui countered as he crossed his arms.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, “It was all Sasuke. You know Omegas can make decisions on their own.”

Shisui turned to the blond and narrowed his eyes as he growled, “I am aware, I am not a moron.”

“Are you also aware that Sasuke gets cold easily and enjoys nesting?” Naruto replied as he stirred his oatmeal and then took another bite.

“Why does that matter? The bed was made, it wasn’t a bare mattress. There were blankets and a few pillows available.”

Naruto sighed like he was talking to a kindergartner which made Shisui’s shoulders bristle and Sasuke smirk, “Sasuke needs like a mountain of blankets and pillows to match. Since the room I was in had all the extras in the closet, it made sense for him to go to my room. Ya know, so he could be comfortable.”

“Oh, is that so. You just made him comfortable so he could sleep, is that it?” Shisui asked with a sharp tone.

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table, picked up his own bowl of oatmeal, stood up, and made his way over to Naruto. He set his bowl down next to the blonde’s who immediately scooted his chair back like he expected this reaction. The young Uchiha then sat down on the Alpha’s lap, looking at Naruto to make sure he was also comfortable, and proceeded to eat. Naruto set his chin on the Omega’s shoulder as he chewed.

Shisui watched until Sasuke put his spoon down and finally decided to offer him an answer, “I believe we discussed this in a way last night while Naruto was out. Yes, all Naruto did was make me comfortable because that is all I wanted. I needed sleep, real sleep after the shit show that was yesterday. I would appreciate it, my dear _Alpha_ of a cousin, if you would believe what I tell you.”

The insult in the way his cousin spat ‘Alpha’ was not missed by Shisui. He was not safe from Sasuke’s prejudice against the dynamic. He looked down at the table and reviewed everything that was said and then rubbed his forehead. He was being hard on Naruto, but just like Sasuke had proven, it was so odd and unnerving for the Omega to trust any Alpha so much. Yes, he had grown up with Naruto but that was before Sasuke had even known the blond was an Alpha. 

Shisui would not apologize. Sasuke needed to understand where he was coming from. This situation was so sudden, ridiculous, and just unsettling. This was a Prime Alpha, they were supposed to be even more barbaric that your average Alpha. 

Even so, the older Uchiha had to confess, the only hint he’d seen of what Naruto was happened during his first meeting with him when he invaded the bedroom. Naruto hadn’t reacted aggressively to his beating on the door this morning or demanding them to take separate showers. He had just shrugged both instances off. Sasuke had, of course, glared at him but did as he was told.

He was going to call Itachi as soon as he was in his office to give him a piece of his mind. There was no way he was okay with this. Did he know they were sleeping together on a regular basis without even trying to hide the fact? And Sasuke, he was actually touchy feely, it was off putting. Where did “I-am-gonna-punch-the-lights-out-of-every-Alpha-I-meet-Sasuke’ go?

“He’s still here,” Sasuke answered which made Shisui realize he said that last thought out loud. “Naruto is just as good at fighting as I am so he actually makes it a challenge.”

When Shisui looked up at the Alpha, a wide grin was plastered across his face as he chewed, “You think my Godfather was going to let me follow the same fate as my parents. No sir. I am trained in MMA just like Sasuke, and may I say that Sasuke’s fighting skills are fuckin’ sexy.”

Shisui couldn’t help but gag, “DO NOT call my baby cousin sexy.”

Naruto snickered, “Hot then? Smokin’ maybe?” He then turned his face into Sasuke’s neck and began murmuring in Spanish, “Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito. Deja que te diga cosas al oído para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo …”

“What is he saying, Sasuke?” Shisui demanded as Sasuke’s face took on a pick hue.

“Just some song lyrics is all,” he answered quickly before his eyes met Shisui’s, “Some fuckin’ sexy ones.”

Shisui bared his teeth at the both of them, “I am going to get Itachi here to help me set you both straight.”

“Two Alphas need to be here to reprimand me? My, how the tables have turned,” Sasuke mocked and Naruto snorted in response.

“What the hell, Sasuke? Has that Alpha made you worse? You are being an asshole,” Shisui questioned as he stood up to leave for work.

“Nope. Always been like this. He just makes it easier by not caring.”

“I like him feisty, so yeah, don’t care,” Naruto responded solving the last spoon of oatmeal in his mouth.

Shisui glared and then walked towards the door, “If you keep this up, how long do you think I’ll allow you to stay here, cousin?”

“Itachi puts up with me fine, knows which battles to fight. You are just picking all the wrong ones,” Sasuke responded. 

Shisui walked out the door, to his car, and drove off. He was boiling now and Itachi was going hear all about it. He was going to knock Sasuke down a peg or two because his behavior was beyond ridiculous. There is no way Naruto was a good influence of him. Absolutely no way on this green earth.

***

“Itachi! Sasuke’s even more of a menace then before. He says that Naruto is his Alpha and acts like anything I say is nothing but garbage.”

Itachi answered through the phone, “It is.”

“What!?” Shisui growled.

Itachi sighed and then chuckled, “You haven’t been around Sasuke for a while but he is actually much better than he was. I rarely get calls from the school about fights anymore nor does he come home a raging monster either. Yes, he’s still an asshole but he is an Uchiha.”

“Oh, that’s what you think, huh? Do you know they insist on sleeping together and I came home to my house smelling like sex, Itachi? My baby cousin had sex in one of my guest rooms and didn’t even act embarrassed to be found lying naked with this Alpha!” Shisui informed the other Uchiha Alpha. “Are you okay with that? Did you know Naruto spent a heat with him!?”

“Shisui, I came home not ten minutes before Sasuke was dropped off at our house after his heat. He reeked of Alpha but I was relieved to find out it was Naruto,” Itachi responded. “You don’t know him as well I do, but I used to watch them play on the playground. That boy is mischievous and can grow obnoxious but he loved Sasuke even then. He values every moment of his time. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Do you know what he actually is, though? He could hurt Sasuke. He’s-”

“Don’t you continue that statement,” Itachi threatened through the phone. “I know you are older than me, I value your knowledge but Naruto has never done anything to harm Sasuke.”

“Really, are you sure about that?” Shisui demanded.

“Yes. During the few years after Sasuke presented he picked a fight or two with Naruto. That boy took every hit Sasuke threw at him if he didn’t block them. He only actually hit him after Sasuke demanded he stop being a loser and try to hit him already. Only then, did Naruto actually start fighting back but would pull his punches and kicks so not to hurt Sasuke.”

“Wait, what? But that’s -”

“Unheard off from any Alpha we know? Exactly. Most Alphas would have forced their dominance especially if they thought Sasuke was a fellow Alpha.”

“I am so confused now, that sounds like a Beta,” Shisui stated.

“And everyone thought Naruto was one until recently,” Itachi clarified.

“That’s absurd, did they even look at him.”

“Looks can be deceiving, just look at Sasuke,” Itachi responded before continuing with a sigh. “Just know, that while they are having sex, it is very much consensual and Naruto is the best thing to happen to Sasuke in a long time,” Itachi stated. “Sasuke is actually happy even if we can’t see it sometimes.”

***

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of ABO Mobile with new phones and new numbers. Having police reports with recommendations to get said items helped the ordeal go by a little easier. The phones were on a payment plan so they owed no money now, and the data plans were the same as before. The funny thing was the change made Sasuke and Naruto’s numbers different by only one digit.

“Since we’re here, might as well do some shopping,” Sasuke commented as he pocketed the new phone. “I could use something new to wear to the club tonight.”

“You and clothes,” Naruto snickered. “Okay, the whole mall awaits your judgement,” Naruto continued as he spread his arms wide.

“You’re getting new clothes too,” Sasuke declared with a smirk. “I get to pick them out and don’t you dare say no. Jiraiya makes enough to own a house instead of that shitty apartment. He is just a cheapskate.”

“He’s frugal!” Naruto defended. “And I happened to pick up the habit, thank you very much.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yeah, frugal until he sees a strip club or titty bar. Did you pick up that part of the habit?”

Naruto’s eyes shifted to the side and an embarrassed smile graced his face, “No, no I didn’t. The first time he took me, I pushed off the Beta who tried to give me a lap dance and ran out the door.”

“Wait, when was that?”

Naruto cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, “The week I presented.”

Sasuke barely heard the murmur escape the Alpha’s lips but it still made his eyes go wide before he exclaimed, “You were twelve!”

Naruto only nodded and then changed the subject, “What store do you want to go to first?”

***

They had been to four stores and the food court. Sasuke had new pants and new boots. He made Naruto get a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a short-sleeve, button down with an Asian design along the bottom. He couldn’t convince him to get a new set of shoes, however. The Omega was now dragging him to the next store while the Alpha slurped from his fountain drink.

Infamous, the edgiest store in the mall was ahead of them. It was Sasuke’s favorite in their city. Dark colors, band and pop culture t-shirts, hard music, interesting clothing and heavier jewelry awaited them. Naruto followed the Omega in, immediately looking at the wall of t-shirts while Sasuke when to the display at the far side of the clerk’s station. He was looking for something in particular. 

A girl with her hair dyed from red at the roots to black at the tips came to stand beside him, “What are you wanting? Anything I can help you with?”

The male Omega turned to look at her, she wore a soft smile and interested eyes the color of slate. The nose ring fit her face perfectly and her punk-like makeup was flawlessly done. And then he smirked when he saw she was wearing exactly what he was looking for.

He lifted a hand and pointed to her neck, “I am looking for one of those.”

She fingered the thick collar around her neck, leaned in to take a cautious sniff, and then smirked, “A gift for your Alpha or just because you like the look?”

Sasuke put on his own smirk and answered, “Actually, it’s more to annoy another Alpha that seems to think he has the right to meddle in our relationship.”

“Oh, I see. You are a spiteful one, aren’t you? Your Alpha doesn’t mind?”

“He likes me feisty,” Sasuke remarked with a wave of his hand.

She grinned, the black lipstick making it look menacing, then reached for her elbow and pulled off a ring of keys that had been held there, “Well then, we probably have what you are looking for. Do you want it to actually lock or have a false one?”

“I trust my Alpha, so a locking one is fine. I don’t want it to look too feminine though,” the Uchiha answered as he followed her to the farther end of the display and she unlocked a tall, thin, shiny, black door where they must me hidden.

Sasuke was impressed with their selection, and there were plenty that he wouldn’t care wearing. Of course, most of them were made with thick leather with the lock being the focal point in the front. The girl didn’t rush him, thankfully. She only just stayed nearby, straightening clothing racks or answering questions of other customers.

Naruto wandered over some time into Sasuke’s browsing and hugged him from behind, “What are you looking at, Bastard?”

Sasuke snickered at the old nickname, “Claim Collars.”

“Uh, why? I mean if you want one, I won’t stop you but, yeah,” Naruto tried to express which caused Sasuke to turn his head and lean a little to the side to look at him.

“Are you saying I wouldn’t look sexy in one?” Sasuke questioned with narrowed eyes.

“No, never! You always look sexy,” the blond quickly replied. “Just, I’m not one of those Alphas, ya know.” 

Oh, I do know,” Sasuke quickly reassured him, “but what if I want to wear it to make a point? Would that bother you?”

Naruto laid his chin on his shoulder, “No, not if you wanted to wear it.”

“Um hi,” the salesgirl was back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to ease drop but I would not think you were one of those Alphas just because he was wearing one of these,” she said as she touched her own. “Some Omegas just like wearing them to show a visual claim when others ignore scent markers and we are not ready for a claiming bite.” 

“Yeah, I know, I just,” Naruto tried to begin but Sasuke just patted his cheek.

“Some might think he pushed the collar because they’re idiots,” Sasuke said in his Alpha’s defense. “He doesn’t act like your average Alpha so everything he does is judged. He worries if I wear this that he may be up for more ridicule which might also haunt me.”

She nodded in understanding, “You’re a nice guy Alpha that got a hot Omega and that goes against most other Alphas’ logic, I am guessing. The other Alphas think you did something crazy or whatever to get him to be with you?”

Naruto just nodded and turned his head away. He had heard the rumors even before Kiba went crazy. And some of them were tame while others were just vicious. Being around Jiraiya and the way he lived his life made the blond never want to be an average Alpha. Jiraiya wasn’t the worst, thankfully, but there were other Alphas he met when he was younger who acted like any other dynamic was just a fucktoy. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called softly.

“Yeah?” Naruto answered as focused back on the current situation.

“Do you like any of them?”

Naruto looked at the display and immediately saw two that caught his eye that screamed Sasuke, “I like the one with blue flames coming up from the bottom. The one with the weird lighting design looks cool too.”

Sasuke smirked, “You’re just picking the ones you know I’ll like.”

“You are the one who is going to be wearing it.”

“Okay, but I don’t mind wearing one you like. Any of them call to you?”

Naruto looked more closely at each one and then pointed to one that just seemed interesting, “The zodiac looking one with the sun and the moon grabs my attention.”

“Ah,” the girl breathed. “That is actually a special one. The sun and moon are the lock and your zodiac signs go on either side of the lock to make it more personal. I will attach your signs when you buy it. Once they are on you can’t remove them. It’s pretty awesome.”

Sasuke eyebrows raised, he liked that idea. Plus, Naruto had chosen it which made him feel that nice bit of warmth. He let the salesgirl know he wanted it and she happily measured his neck. 15 and a half inches, they had two left in that size. 

While she went to the back to grab the merchandise, Sasuke went to the back looking for the shirt he knew he wanted. He had seen it here a couple weeks ago and decided it was perfect for tonight. He found one in his size and walked up to the counter as the girl returned.

After applying the Leo and Libra charms along the wide leather strip, she demonstrated how the lock worked. You had to pull the half sun and half-moon apart the get to the locking mechanism. Then the key had to be turned twice for it to unlock or lock back into place. It came with two keys in case one was lost but also, if an emergency arose there was an item number and number to call for another key. She then threaded one key on leather cord that also included a charm identical to the lock on Sasuke’s new collar. 

“This is for you,” she announced after Sasuke took the boxed collar from her, and her hand extended to Naruto.

The blond looked at what she was holding and replied with a confused, “Huh?”

She giggled, “The Alpha is supposed to wear the key. The collar is supposed to be a couples’ thing. I know the school history books make it out to be archaic and barbaric, but it was actually a way for an Alpha to protect their beloved from people who wanted to take the thing most precious to them. Trust me, it’s nothing to feel judged over.”

Naruto only nodded and took the leather cord she offered, pulling it over his head. When he looked at Sasuke, the Omega had already removed the collar from the box and was placing it around his neck.

“Lock it for me,” Sasuke said as he raised his head to give Naruto better access.

Naruto took a hard swallow but grabbed the corded key from around his neck and did as told. The girl was good, the cord was just long enough to make it easy for him to lock and unlock the collar without removing it from his neck. The Alpha had to confess, his Omega looked sexy with that thing on.

“Looks nice,” the salesgirl beamed holding out a plastic bag. “Don’t forget your shirt, come back soon!”

Naruto gave her a small wave, while Sasuke gave a tilted smile as he fiddled with the new leather accessory. Once they turned the corner, the Omega was grabbed and shoved against a wall so his Alpha could kiss him. It’s wasn’t just a peck and alluded to the blonde’s real feelings about what the Uchiha was wearing.

Naruto pulled away from him but only just, “It looked good in the display case, but on you, hot damn.”

Sasuke smirked, “Glad you like it so much. How much time before the club opens for us young hoodlums?” 

Naruto pulled out his new phone, “Uh, in about an hour and half.”

“Let’s head back and get ready then,” Sasuke advised before kissing Naruto again.

***

Itachi walked in following Shisui. Even after their telephone conversation, the oldest Uchiha insisted he come over and just see the insanity that the two teenagers were together. The long-haired Alpha already knew, of course, but he thought he’d humor him. Shisui immediately started questioning the one person in the living room.

“And where do you think you are going tonight?” Shisui demanded of the blond.

The youngest Alpha sat up from tying his black chucks, “To Claws and Teeth, they have a teen night going on. Sasuke wanted to go.”

“Did you even think to ask for permission? You both are still minors,” Shisui replied, his arms crossed and feet planted.

“The Old Perv doesn’t mind and Itachi let Sasuke go last time,” was Naruto’s answer. 

“That was before all this shit happened,” Shisui declared with annoyance.

“Shisui,” Itachi interjected, “they can’t stay cooped up the rest of their lives. Sasuke and Naruto can handle themselves. Trust me.”

“What if some pervert sees Sasuke’s there and tries something? Or he gets drugged?” Shisui asked of Sasuke’s older brother.

“Naruto knocks them out and takes me home. He never leaves my side when we are there. It’s one of Itachi rules,” Sasuke said as he came walking down the stairs.

Naruto grinned when he saw his bondmate. Sasuke was wearing the black skinny jeans and combat boots he had bought today. He also had that crazy purple and black shirt on with the fishnet sleeves that complimented the collar Naruto had picked out. The hair on his head was spiked out in the back with his bangs parted down the middle framing the sides of his face which showed off the purple, cat eye eyeliner.

Sasuke approached Naruto while Shisui stared at him with his mouth agape. The Omega flattened the collar of the button down with waves of Kanagawa along the hem, the rest of the shirt fading from orange at the top of the waves to the deep purple along his shoulders with swirls of gradient. The jeans fit the Alpha snug, but not too much. Worn, black chucks adorned his feet and worked well with his relaxed style. Sasuke never wanted to change this, just polish it up a bit like right now.

“Will you wear eyeliner with me? Yours will be black,” The youngest Uchiha asked while producing a black makeup pencil from his pocket.

“You’ll have to put it on, I’ll have no idea what I am doing,” Naruto answered as he sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes waiting. 

Sasuke smirked and got to work. He made sure the Alpha’s makeup was a little more subtle than his own but still perfect. He knew the black would make those electric blue orbs pop. He was not disappointed when Naruto opened them on his command. 

“Thanks for humoring me,” the Omega murmured. 

“No problem,” the blonde’s grin returned and then he lifted an eyebrow, “Do I look sexier now?”

Sasuke smacked him, “Don’t fish for compliments, you idiot.”

Naruto laughed and then jumped slightly was someone cleared their throat. 

“Sasuke, my dear cousin, what do you think you are wearing?” Shisui’s voice cut through their little moment.

Sasuke turned to look at him, “Clothes, I think.”

“I think, little brother, he is referring to the new accessory around your neck,” Itachi clarified with a smirk.

Itachi was going to love this. He didn’t mind what Sasuke was wearing, it had to be his foolish little brother’s idea. The Omega probably did it as a statement which Itachi couldn’t really argue with. He would love to see every one of Sasuke’s classmates’ faces with him proudly wearing that holding Naruto’s hand. It would be a sight. When Itachi glanced at Shisui, that Alpha on the other hand looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

“It’s a Claim Collar,” Sasuke answered simply as he the fingers of his left hand slid over the lock. “Naruto picked this one out and I bought it, why?”

“Naruto picked it out.” Shisui repeated as a bitter laugh left his mouth. “Oh, I see. So, now that everyone has seen you in all your naked glory, he must make sure they know you’re his, is it? Reeking of him isn’t enough? Maybe he should have you get his name tattooed down each forearm too. Oh wait, you’re not old enough to get that done without an adult present, how inconvenient.”

“Excuse me?” Sasuke snapped. “What is your deal, Shisui? I thought you’d be okay with us being here. I was looking forward to seeing you but what crawled up your ass and died?”

Itachi placed a hand on Shisui’s shoulder, “Seriously cousin, calm yourself. My foolish little brother wanted to wear that. There was no way Naruto could force him into it.”

“I mean, I could try,” Naruto commented, “but I might lose my dick. I kinda like my dick.”

“I like your dick, I’d probably go after your balls,” Sasuke corrected.

“Both my balls!? You could at least leave one,” Naruto pouted.

Shisui cringed, “Please stop.”

“They never stop,” Itachi commented. “Anyway, Shisui and I have things to discuss. Be gone young ones, don’t be too stupid.”

“I won’t be,” Sasuke smirked, “but I can’t guarantee Naruto won’t be an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot and you love me!” Naruto called out as he walked by spinning his keys around his index finger. “Let’s go, emo princess.”

“If you call me princess again, maybe you will lose your dick.”


	5. Weaknesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I working on the other stories too so my mind gets a little stomped sometimes. More sexy times in this one.

“Shisui, Deidara looked into things,” was all Itachi had to say for the older, curly-haired Alpha to pause. “Kiba will be back at the school when they go back Wednesday.”

Shisui stared and then asked, “How is Kiba not being kept locked up while they deal with the fall out? He obviously broke some laws.”

“His mother, Tsume Inuzuka, who works at a mental health facility, has had him evaluated,” Itachi replied. “The report stated that they believed it would harm the Alpha’s mental health if they did not let him pass his junior year of high school because of this. He will be required to wear a tracking anklet and be monitored by all his teachers throughout the school day. He will not be allowed to eat lunch in the cafeteria.” 

“What about Sasuke’s mental health? He is hanging by thread, has been since he was thirteen. You and I both know that,” Shisui growled.

Itachi eyes shifted to the side and he lips started to curl into a smile.

“Don’t you dare say he has Naruto. Don’t even let a breath of it pass your lips, Itachi,” Shisui snapped.

Itachi chuckled, “It’s true, Shisui. There is something about that Alpha that keeps Sasuke grounded. I know, I know they both like to test people but they have pasts that make them aware in ways that others aren’t. Naruto is very protective of Sasuke.”

Shisui rolled his eyes, “I am fully aware of that. The kid was crouched, naked, over Sasuke ready to tear me apart just for yelling, with Alpha command mind you, at Sasuke. Have you seen him? Red eyes and all? What the hell did he think I was going to do?”

“Naked, you say? So, you weren’t exaggerating when you said you caught them red handed.” Shisui huffed and Itachi continued, “Yes, I have seen him, I know what he can do. He was raised by a godfather who wrote pornographic novels and dragged him to strip clubs and the like ever since he presented, Shisui. Naruto has seen things he never wanted to, so when Alphas get aggressive around Omegas, he’s doesn’t deal with it well.”

“Please tell me you’re joking. He had to present early being a Prime Alpha and all,” Shisui commented. “A young Alpha being shown stuff like that, just, that’s not healthy.”

“No, it’s not. You could research it yourself. There are multiple police reports about a minor accompanying a senior Alpha into many of the places you try to get shutdown every year.”

Shisui scrubbed a hand down his face, “Shit. How did he even stay in the man’s custody?”

“He has no one else,” Itachi shrugged.

Shisui nodded, “Okay, so you believe Sasuke having this Naruto around will be enough to keep him sane, but what are we going to do about Kiba being at the school. From what I understand, he does have at least one class with Naruto. Does he share any with Sasuke? And what about the other two, Sai and Kido?”

“Kido is done. He already had plenty of incidents against him, his three strikes are up. Sai is another story. He argued that the two Alphas threatened him if he didn’t get the photos. I don’t believe that,” Itachi answered. “When they collected him at the school, he showed no signs of worry. He wasn’t concerned about being near either Kiba or Kido.”

“So, Sai will still be at the school too?” Shisui sighed.

“Yes, but the information Deidara got ahold of mentioned that he is being transferred to a different physical education period and will have study hall during the time Sasuke is using the locker rooms,” Itachi informed his cousin.

“At least one is out of the picture, I guess. I will see what information I can get my way,” Shisui responded with narrowed eyes. “I need to know more about these two and why the hell this Kiba guy felt the need to do what he did. His motive couldn’t have been that shallow, could it? Just jealousy?”

***

After entering the club, with its flashing lights and reflective surfaces, Naruto and Sasuke headed straight to the bar. The Beta bartender that approached them had seemed nervous. He smiled tentatively and then licked his lips, opening his mouth before closing it immediately afterward. He then shook his head and chuckled to himself.

“Sorry, first night on the job. How can I help you?”

Naruto smiled like the idiot he was and began to order as Sasuke turned around leaning his back against the bar. He knew there’d be a virgin Bloody Mary in his hand in no time, while Naruto would get some colorful, sweet drink probably with an umbrella. The raven let his eyes float along the crowd on the dance floor and across the tables visible along the walls. Quite a few people from the school were here which was expected. 

If any of them tried anything, the Uchiha would be tempted to rip their eyes out. After the shock of everything had worn off, rage replaced it. Sasuke couldn’t believe Kiba had managed to get anyone to join in with his asinine idea, and then accomplished it on such a scale. The whole fuckin’ school, two thousand students strong. That rat’s ass of an Alpha had gotten what he wanted but this Omega would prove him to be the weak one. He would show him that it was harder to destroy Sasuke Uchiha than it was to set the world on fire.

A drink appearing in front of him pulled the raven from his thoughts, “Here you go, the blood of your enemies.”

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked as he took the Bloody Mary, “How I wish that were true.”

“We can pretend, but I have no idea what I am drinking then. I mean, it’s blue,” Naruto replied as he moved the little pink umbrella around. 

“You are drinking diabetes,” Sasuke grinned. “Or maybe that’s a root canal, I can’t tell.”

Naruto looked at it with narrowed eyes like he was inspecting its inner workings, “It’s the essence of sugar plum fairies.” 

Sasuke snickered before taking a drink of red, tomatoey goodness. Naruto moved a bit closer to sneak his arm around his waist while the raven lifted his arm around the Alpha’s shoulders. They were content as they drank and leaned against the bar. 

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was excitedly dragging Sasuke to the dance floor, “Let’s get our asses moving! They have some good fuckin’ music playing!”

Sasuke wasn’t reluctant, he loved dancing with the blond. He knew that from the only other time they had come. Naruto could move, no doubt about it, and Sasuke loved being a part of it. Naruto pulled them into the middle of the dance floor where the music pumped through the room like an energizing heartbeat. 

As soon as Naruto turned to face Sasuke, his hips rolled and then he extended a hand. The music currently playing had a Latino flare and the Alpha was clearly at an advantage more than most. Sasuke answered his Salsa footwork easily and smirked as Naruto raised a brow. Then they both turned it up a notch. The club wasn’t too crowded so their movements were big and showy just for the fun of it. 

Sasuke was actually smiling as he bit his bottom lip, moving his hands up his body while his bangs swung across his lined eyes. He watched as Naruto eyes gained a slight red tint around his pupil as he encouraged it with his own alluring movements. Naruto’s hand grabbed Sasuke and spun him into his chest, his nose sliding up his neck to scent him for but a moment, just to spin him back out. The Omega dipped low only to come back up running his hands up the Alpha’s legs.

As more people arrived, they drew closer to each other, holding hands as they swayed, spun, and pranced on the dance floor. The music, as the time became later, turned more sensual, more suggestive. Sasuke was the one to pull Naruto against him a little over an hour later to take advantage of the more heated atmosphere. The Alpha wasn’t surprised and didn’t object.

One of the raven’s arms were swung around the back of the Alpha’s neck, while tan hands rested low on his hips. Moving to the throbbing bass, they drew their bodies closer, foreheads touching, lips caressing skin where it was available. The bold blond snuck one his thighs between the Omega’s legs and Sasuke made a point to grind on it just to watch the Alpha lick his lips, fangs peeking through. 

Naruto knew in the back of his mind so much could go wrong here. Most of the attendees were high schoolers, and their school happened to be the biggest in the area. He had seen some finger pointing, heard some gossip but he would ignore it all if Sasuke was happy. So far it seemed his bondmate was enjoying himself, which was kind of amusing because most people thought he was a prude.

Naruto moved one of his hands up and underneath the back his Omega’s shirt, Sasuke answered with one of his own moving along the blonde’s bare stomach. He loved this, his Omega was never shy with him, didn’t get mad when he wanted a little more physical attention. Then again, he never pushed it too far, never made the Uchiha some little trophy to hang off his arm to prove his dick size. If anything, it seemed Sasuke liked showing him off, not that Naruto cared. He’d let him drag him around anywhere.

Kissing Sasuke’s neck, Naruto suddenly let out a low growl at who he saw leaning against the bar. He knew Sasuke felt and heard it when his body tensed just for a moment. 

“Sai’s at the damn bar,” the blond quietly snarled into the raven’s ear.

“Is he?” Sasuke questioned before spinning in Naruto’s arms, a hand up and over his head to grab the alpha’s hair.

Seeing Sai staring directly at them, the raven rotated his hips against Naruto, which got an approving rumble from the blonde’s chest. Sasuke slowly licked his top lip as he leaned his head back against his alpha’s shoulder and led a bronzed palm under the front of his shirt. Naruto’s nose was buried in his neck and he saw the blonde look at Sai with red ringed eyes. Sai’s own narrowed in either envy or annoyance which made Sasuke smirk. Now he knew why the Beta had participated, he didn’t like the sight of them together any more than Kiba. 

Too bad for Sai, Sasuke wasn’t planning on giving up the Alpha up any time soon. The little bitch could try everything, but Naruto was Sasuke’s and Sasuke was Naruto’s. The Omega kept the show going just to watch the Beta get flustered. It’s not like the Alpha hated the extra attention. Naruto had even laughed.

“Trying to make someone jealous, are we?” the blond bondmate asked before giving Sasuke a small lick along the edge of his collar.

Sasuke leaned his head back more as he grinded his ass back against Naruto’s front, “What? You want me to stop?”

“Fuck no. If you keep your body against mine, you can do whatever the hell you want.”

Sasuke snickered, closing his eyes and enjoying the music with the hands on him. He knew Sai was still watching, he could feel it. He also knew they had a few other admirers but right now, he just wanted to enjoy his and Naruto’s little bubble. 

***

A Beta, he was supposed to be a Beta just like him. With his big, round eyes, feathery, untamed blond hair, and leaner muscle build he screamed Beta for so long. Even his personality seemed to say so, a positive ray of sunshine compared to the brooding, tense attitude of other Alphas. His huge inviting smile and willingness to befriend anyone was not something anyone ever attributed to the dominating dynamic. Yet, there was no denying the fact now, Naruto was not a Beta, but an Alpha.

If Naruto had been a Beta, Sai might have had a chance at more than a simple friendship. Even with Naruto being an Alpha, they could have started something but no, that arrogant, lying Omega had to ruin everything. He probably planned his heat starting around Naruto to leer him in. The dark-haired Beta wouldn’t put it past the Uchiha.

Sai watched him, frolicking around on the dance floor like he owned the blond. That stupid collar around his throat, Sai wished it would choke him. Naruto had to be under a hex, cursed to be the Uchiha’s little plaything. There was no way that deceiving, disgusting, pompous, cold-hearted thing made the Alpha truly happy. 

Sai had known Naruto while Sasuke was MIA and Naruto had trusted him with a few of his worries. He was concerned something happened to Sasuke to make him suddenly ignore him after such a long friendship. The Omega had basically dropped the Uzumaki like a piece of garbage without explanation and Naruto was troubled it was something he did. Had he said the wrong things? Insulted him with something he did? The blond had always had it lingering in the back of his mind.

Then suddenly, not too long ago, Naruto walked in with that traitorous thing. Looking ecstatic, like the sun couldn’t get any brighter, he had leaned over and kissed that evil bitch’s cheek like nothing had ever happened between them. Then they had walked by and Sai knew something big had happened. They had fucked. Sasuke had stooped low to win him back then, not even apologizing, just offered up his body and what Alpha could say no to that. Why hadn’t Sai done it first?

Sai knew that Naruto just didn’t know any better. Sasuke had let Naruto fuck his brains out and now the blond thought the Uchiha was the best thing since sliced bread. The Beta would out every fault the Omega had. He would find them all and share them all. He would prove that Sasuke was nothing but a traitor to the truth, bring to light every skeleton that lingered in his closet. Sai would prove he was nothing but an evil siren. 

Once that was said and done, he’d show Naruto that Betas could be everything Omegas could be and more. Naruto wouldn’t have to babysit him every three or four months for a tedious heat cycle, nor would he have to worry about some other Alpha winning him over. No, he would be amazing, perfect, absolutely worthy.

***

Kiba sat in his room, glaring at the ankle monitor and cursing Naruto to the lowest pit of Hell. The only time he could leave his house was to go to school and even there he’d be under a microscope. Thankfully his mother had gotten him out of the detention center through her job at the mental hospital. Maybe training dogs to help with mental illnesses wasn’t such a stupid profession after all. Still, how could he possibly get that Alpha knothead away from the Uchiha so he could claim him.

Well, what did he now know? Naruto went to Sasuke first. He didn’t report it, or even accuse anyone right away. He went to the Omega like a whipped slave. Next, Naruto was, without a drop of doubt, a Prime Alpha. That was something interesting. Three, Sasuke had one, insane upper cut, but he just needed to be tamed, that’s all. Kiba would tame the rare Omega like one of the strays they would bring in for training when they saw potential. 

He could work with this new information. He could manipulate it if he found the right trail to go down. Prime Alphas were known to go off the deep end if something drastic happened. That were also less likely to be trusted in stressful situations. Their aggression was known to be legendary, almost as much as their sexual appetite. The second one was more just hearsay though. 

Maybe his mother could be of help. He could play the victim up a little more. Tell her how Naruto attacked Sai and he was worried about Sasuke’s wellbeing. Maybe even talk about Naruto’s sexual philanthropist of a Godfather and everything he dragged Naruto through as a kid. There was a reason most did not know about the old Alpha that was Naruto’s Godfather in the school, he had a bit of a bad reputation. These small things could and would make Naruto seem even more menacing to the public which was perfect. 

It would force others to act against the Alpha, make them question whether him being an active member of the school was a good idea. Kiba wasn’t allowed to be a member in certain clubs because some of the Betas and Omegas he’d been involved with had filed reports with the main office against his character. It annoyed him to no end but now he knew what could be done against someone without much real proof.

Now Sasuke, he’d remove the thing that had been guarding him since he announced he was Omega and open a door to opportunity. Once he got Naruto out of the picture, Sasuke would be free game. He’d have to put up with every Alpha and Beta trying to get his attention and Kiba would be there to save the day. The Omega would forgive him for his little joke once he realized he was the only one fit to be his Alpha.

Kiba grinned at the thought of Sasuke begging for his help, his protection. It would be such an ego boost. Most might think the brunette Alpha didn’t have much in that head of his but if he knew anything, it was how to get what he wanted. He could work the system and find a way. No one would be the wiser.

There was a knock on Kiba’s door before his mother walked in carrying the new cell phone she had gotten him, still with the same number, since the police station had his old one. She let him know it had gone off a few times while she was washing dishes and left. He looked at it and saw there were notifications from Sai. He should be glad she canceled the service to his other phone. His clenched his teeth at the messages in front of him.

Three photos of Naruto enjoying his time with the Omega way too much were now in front of him. What were those dumb hands not touching? Sasuke, fuck, the way he looked against him, Kiba wanted to see those same faces while Sasuke was pinned underneath him. A quiet moan left the brunette Alpha’s lips as those images flew through his brain. He’d knot that little bitch as soon as he got the chance, imbed his scent in the Omega so deep Naruto’s would be swept away in a heartbeat.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he licked his lips. He replied to Sai photos with a statement that Naruto looked happy. Sai’s reply was one that demanded Kiba to find a way to get rid of Sasuke as quickly as possible while he worked on Naruto. Oh yes, this was going to be a great partnership.

***

Sasuke had waited the entire ride back to Shisui’s but his body was going insane. Naruto smelled so delectable and he knew the Alpha could scent his own arousal. As soon as the car pulled into the driveway behind Shisui’s vehicle, the Omega was kneeling over Naruto’s lap, pulling his pants and underwear down under his ass.

“Fuck, I need you now. Please,” Sasuke pleaded as kissed those lips desperately. “Pants off.”

Naruto didn’t hesitate to undo his belt and fly but part of him tried to reason, “We are in my car, people can see us.”

“It’s late at night and I don’t care right now. Hurry.”

As soon as Naruto pulled his cock free, he stroked it a few times as the fingers of his other hand pushed into Sasuke’s ass. Fuck, he was already so damn wet. Naruto was biting his lip as his head craned back against the headrest. The rough breaths and sounds coming from Sasuke were driving him mad. He started spreading Sasuke with more urgency.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrists, pinning his hands on the door and center console before quickly lowering himself onto the thing he needed in him immediately. He pushed his face into Naruto’s shoulder as he forced that thick dick into him. Fuck, he was used to more foreplay but the burn felt so good. When he was finally fully seated, his breaths just gasps, he looked at wild scarlet eyes.

“Sasuke,” came a quiet warning of a growl before Naruto yanked his hands free, grabbed Sasuke’s ass to spread his cheeks to lift him up and slam him back down.

Sasuke was biting lip hard to keep himself quiet as Naruto kept forcing him up and down. His hands fisted the shoulders of the Alpha’s shirt as he found his legs again and began rocking with the movements. A sweaty brow was pressed against his chest, Naruto’s fanged mouth hung open as panting breaths left him.

The blonde was trying to not to lose himself. They were in his fuckin’ car, Sasuke was on top of him, and all he wanted to do was knot him deep. It had been so sudden, so fuckin’ arousing to have Sasuke climb on him and demand this. Then, he had pushed his tight ass onto Naruto’s cock like he hadn’t had it in years. Fuck it all.

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck, the other grabbed that pale ass tighter and kissed him fiercely. He plunged his tongue through those delicious lips and started rutting up into Sasuke movements more forcefully. He felt Sasuke mouth open in a gasp as his knot hit the rim of his entrance. The Alpha needed to knot the Omega right now. His body gave him no choice.

Sasuke couldn’t help but scream as his eyes went wide when Naruto shoved his knot deep inside him without warning. Naruto was looking at him with scarlet eyes almost overtaken by blown pupils as his sharp teeth clenched. Sasuke’s organism hit him violently and Naruto’s back arched in the seat, his head flung back with the most animalistic snarl of words ripped from his throat as his body shook as he came.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Naruto exclaimed as he couldn’t stop himself.

He never wanted to force Sasuke into a knot. He had been avoiding this for a month, had been keeping himself under control so well. He doubted Sasuke wanted this to happen in his beat-up car. The Omega would hate him, he had ruined everything. Fucking shit!

Naruto felt his body finally relax against the seat through his labored breaths. He had his eyes closed fearful to even look at Sasuke. He slammed a fist against the door in frustration. He loosened the hold his other hand still had on his bondmate and whined at the thought of never touching him again.

Sasuke shifted slightly and caused a groan to slip past Naruto’s lips as it jostled their connection just enough to send pleasure up his spine. He shouldn’t feel good, his body had betrayed him. He had done something he told himself he would never do and it had to feel so fuckin’ good and he hated it. Naruto felt hands grab his head and tilt it forward and he whined again. He didn’t want to face the unavoidable situation he had put himself into. 

Naruto melted when he felt sweet lips press against his own, “Stop.” Sasuke voice whispered. “Stop beating yourself up.”

Naruto opened his eyes in defeat and whispered back, “You didn’t tell me I could. We’re in my shitty car and I bred you like a fuckin’ prize mare, Sasuke.”

“I’ve told you how many times you don’t have to hold back. I’m okay. A little shocked but okay,” Sasuke reassured as he kissed the Alpha’s cooling brow. “I started it anyway.”

“How can you-” Naruto began when a hand covered his mouth.

“Stop. I know who you are, what you are, and I don’t care about this. You warned me of your weaknesses and I warned you of mine. We agreed to things like this possibly happening. You held me when I had a panic attack in the middle of school and didn’t think any less of me,” Sasuke explained.

“That was different,” Naruto tried to interject before the hand covered his mouth again.

“No, no it wasn’t. Most Alphas would have never checked on their Omega first in that situation but you did and you held me until I calmed down before you lost yourself to your anger. You called my brother even. It wasn’t different. You are a Prime Alpha. Your body has tendencies that others don’t but you rarely let them take over. I am here when they do just like you are there when my insecurities show their ugly head.” Sasuke smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. “I am fine. You didn’t hurt me or use me or anything else you might be thinking. Just stop and let’s get cleaned up before we sneak into Shisui’s house smelling like a strip club.”

Naruto nodded and said with a shaky sigh, “Okay.” 

After hooking a hand around the nape of Sasuke’s neck to kiss him gently in gratitude, they began looking around the car for things wipe away the evidence of their activities. Naruto thankfully had a gym bag in the back seat for school next week. Sasuke carefully reached back to grab the towel from it even if Naruto’s knot was still going down. It did the trick although their shirts were slightly stained with Sasuke’s cum. They could hide it enough in the dark of the house and planned to throw everything in the washer as soon as possible.

***

Wednesday had come and Naruto and Sasuke were ready if not a bit thankful. The entire weekend Shisui had followed them around like they were on parole. Then Monday and Tuesday had the police asking more questions and calls from the school advising them the changes that would be happening within their school day. Their schedules had not changed and they hadn’t been able to get Kiba out of Naruto’s science class but Kiba would have a school security guard babysitting him during the class.

The rumbling muscle car of Naruto’s pulled into the parking lot and was parked in its usual area. Sasuke fiddled with the lock on his collar as he looked out the window to the front doors of the place that held his last nightmare. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open the same time he heard the driver’s side do the same. He walked to the trunk to grab his backpack from Naruto and quickly grabbed the Alpha’s hand like he was afraid he’d run off.

They entered the school and heard the whispers, saw the looks flashed their way, and there were even a few whistles but they ignored them. They stopped at Naruto’s locker first, Sasuke leaning against the one beside it as he waited. A daring Alpha tried to enter his space but was quickly pushed away by Sasuke’s boot in his gut. He stood a few feet away and bared his teeth in annoyance and the Omega smirked at the barbaric display.

“Might want to get your teeth whitened, asshole. Look like you smoke five packs a day with those things,” Sasuke commented offhandedly.

“Like it matters to you. Supposedly your up for whatever,” he growled.

Sasuke snickered as Naruto stood straight and zipped his backpack up, “You have been informed incorrectly, I am ridiculously picky. I am an Uchiha, we only deserve the best.”

The strange Alpha looked Naruto up and down, “And you think he is the best? You must be scent blind.”

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, as Sasuke tilted his head, “I am far from scent blind. You smell like a dumpster full of moldy gym clothes with a spritz of peppermint. I will probably become infertile if I stay near you any longer.” Sasuke then made show of leaning on Naruto to run his nose along the blonde’s jaw line and neck, “But this Alpha makes me slick without even trying. Better luck next time.”

They left while hearing growled and snarled curses thrown their way. Naruto just shook his head with a smile at Sasuke.

“I love my feisty Omega,” he rumbled.

“You better, because you aren’t ever getting rid of me,” Sasuke replied as they reached his locker. 

Thankfully, no one else directly bothered Sasuke or Naruto except for the stupid Alpha earlier and each entered their first periods without incident. Principal Tsunade had made sure to keep an eye on the security cameras as they entered the school and their classes. She also had keen eyes on Kiba and Sai. She knew this situation was far from over. Angry, jealous Alphas made the worst of enemies especially once you put that Alpha on a leash. Betas, they could just a bad when it came to grudges.


End file.
